Bienvenue au Hot & Cold Café
by CookieKandy
Summary: Défi lancé personnellement par nima sur Fanfic-fr, il y a deux ans, où Tenten devait être le personnage principal et avoir trois soupirants. Alors voilà ce que ça m'a donné. Le résumé étant trop long, se trouve au début du premier chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **

Fraichement débarquée à Konoha pour ses études, Tenten ce retrouve plongée seule dans une ville inconnue, sans sa famille. Elle doit donc trouver travail et logement. Chose que sa correspondante et amie Hinata, l'aidera à trouver. Elle lui proposera son canapé le temps de trouver un petit appartement, et un emploie au « Hot & Cold Café », là où son petit ami Naruto avait travaillé. Malheureusement pour elle, les trois autres employés n'étaient pas chauds à l'idée de travailler avec elle. Il y a débord Kiba, le Casanova qui drague tout ce qui bouge. Sasuke, le ténébreux qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Et pour finir, Neji, le prince, celui qui ne parle que pour le travail ou avec ses amis très proche. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont le droit à cette chance. Comment va s'en sortir Tenten, qui n'a rien de la jeune femme ordinaire et conventionnelle?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Intégration**

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Hinata.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit cette dernière. Mon père a accepté rapidement, ajouta-t-elle.

- À oui ? s'étonna Tenten.

- Tant que ru seras ici, il croit que Naruto viendra moins souvent dormir, avoua Hinata.

- Tant que vous êtes discret…, fit subtilement son amie.

- Tenten ! s'exclama la jeune femme, faussement scandalisée.

- Je plaisante ! rigola Tenten. Même si c'est naturel, ce permit-elle de rajouter moqueusement.

Son amie soupira, un sourire aux lèvres, et déposa la boîte qu'elle avait dans les bras, près de son canapé. Puis, une tête blonde passa la porte d'entrée avec deux autres boîtes, qu'il mit sur la table basse du salon.

- Et voilà, ta voiture est vidée, annonça le blond.

- Merci Naruto, le remercia Tenten.

De rien. Un peu d'exercice n'est jamais de refus. Surtout que depuis l'appel de la maison d'édition, je reste assis à travailler mon manuscrit.

- Ça avance bien ? demanda sa copine.

- Pas si mal. Kakashi est satisfait de mon travail. Même si c'est étonnant qu'il aime mon style d'écriture, marmonna-t-il songeur, vu qu'il a une préférence pour le porno.

-Naruto ! s'exclama Hinata.

- Ben quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'il adore les pornos que Jiraiya écrit.

Sa petite amie soupira en secouant la tête de découragement, et le blond éclata de rire devant sa mimique.

- Oh fait, fit Naruto lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire. Hinata m'a dit que tu te cherchais du travail.

- Faut bien que je paye ma part, fit remarquer Tenten.

- Est-ce que t'as déjà travaillé dans un café ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans un restaurant, pourquoi ?

- Ben…Je me suis dit que tu pourrais tenter ta chance là où je travaillais avant, suggéra le blond.

- Au « Hot & Cold Cafe » ? s'étonna Hinata. Je croyais qu'Ebisu n'engageait que des gars.

- C'est pour éviter qu'une groupie obtienne l'emploie et nous harcelle, avoua son copain. Vu que Tenten n'est pas du coin, elle ne connait pas les autres…

- Comme si j'étais du genre à crier quand je vois des beaux gars, fit Tenten en ouvrant les bras de chaque côté d'elle pour montrer ses vêtements.

Elle était vêtue d'un vieux jean délavé et usé sur les genoux, d'un t-shirt trop grand avec le logo d'une équipe de football, le tout avec une casquette et des souliers de courses banals. Et tout était des vêtements pour homme.

- C'est sûr que si tu t'habilles comme ça…., marmonna Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il va te prendre, termina-t-il plus fort. J'irai avec toi si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

- Tu crois ? fit Tenten, incertaine.

- Mais oui, fit le blond avec un mouvement de main. Et en plus il a de la difficulté à trouvé un nouveau serveur, alors…

C'est donc ainsi, qu'elle se retrouva au café le plus populaire de la ville chez les jeunes femmes, en début d'après-midi. Assise dans le petit bureau du propriétaire des lieux, elle répondait à chacune des questions qu'il lui posait. Expérience, disponibilité, qualité, défaut… Serveuse dans un restaurant, tous les jours jusqu'au début des cours, enthousiaste, perfectionniste…

- Naruto t'a prévenu que je prenais que des garçons en général ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui et j'ai l'habitude d'être entouré de garçon, vu que j'adore le sport et les voitures. Les filles n'étaient pas très proches de moi, ajouta-t-elle piteusement.

Le patron s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant ses bras sur son torse et réfléchit. Il hésitait et Tenten le voyait.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, tenta-t-elle, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec des collègues de travail.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ebisu la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comme s'il essayait de déceler un mensonge.

- Je vais te mettre à l'essaie dès aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

- Vraiment ? se réjouit la brune. Merci.

Mais en rencontrant les trois autres employés, elle eut une envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comment Naruto avait pu devenir ami avec eux ? Le premier, Kiba Inuzuka, la regardait comme si elle était un extraterrestre n voyant ses vêtements. Le second, Sasuke Uchiwa, la regardait comme si elle était un déchet de la société. Et le dernier, Neji Hyuuga, la regardait comme on regarde un insecte nuisible. Glacial comme accueil. Après les présentations, les trois garçons retournèrent soit ce préparer ou à leur travail. Ebisu entraina Tenten dans le salon du personnel, lui donna l'uniforme et lui montra la porte des toilettes pour qu'elle se change, avant de partir. Elle entra rapidement dans la toilette et commença à ce changé. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon ample noir et un tablier rouge. Encore une chance que ses souliers étaient noirs, sinon ils auraient juré. Elle ressorti, déposa ses choses dans un casier vide et alla rejoindre son nouveau patron derrière le comptoir. Pendant une heure, il resta avec elle pour assurer sa formation. Puis voyant qu'elle se débrouillait bien, il la laissa seule. Et dès ce moment, certaines clientes ce mit à la snober, mais Tenten fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. De toute façon, elle était habituée.

La journée terminée, elle retourna chercher ses choses et salua toute le monde. Seul Ebisu lui répondit, satisfait de son travail. En attrapant son téléphone, elle sorti dans la rue, ne remarquant pas ces trois collègues derrière elle. Puis elle commença à marcher, tout en parlant au téléphone.

- Salut champion ! Comment c'est passer la journée ?...Tu les as pas trop traumatisé j'espère.

Les trois bruns la virent éloigner le combiné de son oreille en riant.

- Mais oui c'est ça, poursuivi-t-elle ironiquement, tu ne les as surement pas obligé à faire le réchauffement de la mort de Gai ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle dût éloigner son téléphone de son oreille, en riant aux éclats.

- Okay, j'arrête de me moquer de toi… Moi ? Bah…je me suis installée chez ma correspondante ce matin et cet après-midi, son copain m'a trouvé un job dans un café.

Pendant le silence qui suivi, Kiba fit arrêter ses deux amis et murmura un « Naruto ? ».

- Bof, reprit la brune, ceux qui y travaillent ne sont pas très…hum…comment dire…chaleureux ?... D'accord, on se rappelle. Ciao !

Elle raccrocha et traversa la rue en courant, évitant de justesse de se faire frapper. Mais les autres durent s'arrêter.

- Vous croyez que c'est Naruto qui lui a dit de venir postuler ici ? demanda Kiba.

- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle vit chez ta cousine, Neji, remarqua Sasuke.

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, étant déjà arrivé à cette conclusion.

Le lendemain, et le reste de la semaine, se passa de la même façon. Des clientes détestables et des collègues aussi froids que des icebergs, mais elle leur rendait la pareil. Elle les ignorait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Collègues ou clientes. La jeune femme souriait quant même et le vendredi soir, il y avait quelques garçons, qui avaient commencé à venir.

- Bienvenu au « Hot & Cold Cafe », Fit Tenten en arrivant à une table. Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Un café avec un gâteau au fromage, demanda le premier gars.

- Un brownies et un verre d'eau, fit le deuxième.

- Un café et…, commença le troisième en la regardant, toi.

La brune releva les yeux de son carnet pour mieux les détailler. Les deux premiers ce trouvaient à sa gauche, et secouaient la tête de découragement. Mais l'impertinent, ce trouvait à sa droite, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Sans perdre le sourire, elle l'observa quelques secondes en clignant des yeux.

- Alors il y a deux options, répondit Tenten après un moment de réflexion. La première, tu choisies quelques choses qui se trouve sur le menu.

- Et la deuxième ? demanda le gars avec curiosité.

- On sort dehors et ton visage dit bonsoir au trottoir. Alors tu choisies quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Comme si j'avais peur d'une fille aussi maigrichonne que toi, ricana-t-il.

- À toi de voir, le prévint-elle, mais je me dois de te dire, que je suis ceinture noir niveau trois en karaté, ex-capitaine de lutte dans mon école secondaire et que j'ai enseigné l'auto-défense pendant trois ans. Et si ce n'est pas assez, ajout-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, mon père est le chef des interrogatoires dans la police.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de refroidir les ardeurs du Don Juan, qui finalement ne demanda qu'un café. Puis la brune pu aller préparer la commende, sous le regard surpris de Kiba, qui servait la table voisine. Il la regarda retourner derrière le comptoir, la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement. Tout comme les deux filles qu'il servait. Et bien sûr, il alla tout raconter aux deux autres, lorsque Tenten fut loin d'eux.

-Merde, elle fait peur. Sora a préféré l'oublier. Lui, le pire dragueur de la ville.

- T'exagère, soupira Sasuke. Il a seulement eu peur lorsqu'elle a dit que son père était dans la police.

- Non je vous jure, insista Kiba. Tout ce qu'elle a dit avant…

- Si ça ce trouve, répliqua Neji, elle a tout inventé.

Après ça, il s'éloigna pour retourner au service des clientes, rapidement suivi par Sasuke. Et Kiba les regarda partir, la bouche ouverte sur une phrase qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire. À dix-neuf heures, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur journée, chacun ramassait ses choses pour partir. Sur le point de partir, Tenten ce fit accoster par Kiba. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils l'évitaient tous les trois.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais…, hésita-t-il à demander. Tu sais, ce que tu as dit à Sora…

- Sora ? répéta-t-elle, ignorant de qui il parlait.

- Celui qui t'a dragué en début de soirée.

- Oui et ?

- C'est vrai tout ce que tu lui as dit ? Le karaté, la lutte…

- Et pourquoi je lui aurais menti ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pour lui fermer le clapet.

- Hum…non. Quand je veux fermer le clapet de quelqu'un, je le fais avec mes poings et non ma grande gueule.

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, elle le salua et reprit son chemin pour retourner à l'appartement d'Hinata.

- Je suis de retour, annonça la brune en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Dans le salon, lui cria Naruto.

La brune enleva ses chaussures et traversa la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon. Sur le divan, Naruto était assis à gauche avec Hinata sous le bras droit. Tous les deux regardaient « Lettre à Juliette ».

- Comment c'est passé ta journée ? lui demanda sa colocataire en relevant la tête.

- Un abruti du nom de Sora voulait m'avoir comme pâtisserie, répondit la brune.

- Sora ? répéta le blond, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- S'il ne choisissait pas quelque chose dans le menu, sa face rencontrerait le trottoir. Mais je crois, que c'est le fait que j'ais dit que mon père faisait partie de la police, qui l'a convaincu.

- C'est vrai qu'il a beau être un dragueur invétéré, il n'est pas crétin non plus. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'avoir un flic sur le dos.

- Ça c'est sûr, acquiesça Hinata.

Tous les trois ce mirent à rire et Tenten prit place dans le fauteuil près du divan pour regarder la fin du film avec les deux amoureux.

Le lendemain matin, Tenten se réveilla…brutalement. Plus précisément, en rencontrant le plancher.

- Aïe ! gémit-elle en se frottant la tête.

- Bon matin, fit Hinata de la cuisine, le déjeuner est prêt.

La brune se releva en remettant ses couvertures sur le divan-lit et alla rejoindre sa colocataire dans la cuisine. Cette dernière, aimant cuisiner, avait préparé des crêpes. Et presque tous les matins, Tenten se réveillait avec l'odeur d'un déjeuner.

-Naruto est déjà partie ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, il devait aller voir son père. Oh fait, mon cousin vient dîner tantôt, annonça Hinata.

- Chouette, ironisa Tenten, un dîner avec un collègue qui ne m'adresse la parole, que pour me dire d'aller servir une table.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à lui parler.

Tenten soupira et annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Elle passa par la chambre de son amie pour prendre des vêtements propres, car son bureau s'y trouvait, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle devait y être depuis à peine cinq minutes, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Hinata alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant son cousin. Elle l'invita à entrer et ils prirent place autour de la table dans la cuisine.

- Naruto est là ? demanda-t-il en entendant la douche.

- Non, c'est Tenten. Tu n'as quant même pas déjà oublié, qu'elle habite ici depuis une semaine ?

- Non, mais ça aurait pu être lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas Tenten, soupira Hinata.

- Je ne la déteste pas non plu, répliqua le brun.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec elle. Elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.

- Et pourquoi Naruto lui a parlé du café ?

- Tss, soupira sa cousine. Il voulait être gentil et il sait qu'il y a très peu de place, qui cherche des employés à temps partiel. Si ça n'avait pas été de mon père, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en trouvé un.

Son cousin préféra s'abstenir de répondre et se contenta de boire son verre d'eau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, pour voir qu'il était seulement onze heures. Quelques secondes après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Tenten. Neji tourna la tête vers elle, pour la voir apparaître habillé d'un ample gilet blanc au col large laissant voir son épaule gauche, sur une camisole noire et un mini short de la même couleur. La brune avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, une serviette dans les mains, en train de sécher ses longs cheveux vagués, qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. En redressant la tête, elle tomba sur les cousins Hyuuga qui l'observaient. La première avec un petit sourire et le second, la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Quoi, t'as jamais vu une fille en short ? s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée par son regard.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un short, rétorqua Neji.

- Non c'est vrai, c'est un cuissard, lui accorda Tenten.

Puis elle partie dans le salon et on entendit le divan-lit craqué pendant qu'elle le repliait. Neji se retourna vers sa cousine, les sourcils froncés sous la surprise.

- Un cuissard de danse. Moi aussi j'en porte, mais seulement pour mes cours ou en spectacle.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. On entendit un juron dans le salon et du remue-ménage.

- Ton sac. lui cria Hinata. Dans l'entrée.

Tenten passa devant eut, fouilla dans son sac et reparti dans le salon avec son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Allo ?... Très bien et toi ?... Oui…Pff, soupira-t-elle. Je sais, je ne suis plus une petite fille… Je sais me défendre grâce à toi, dit-elle découragée. Papa, ça fait seulement une semaine que je suis partie, soupira-t-elle de nouveau. Tu laisses Lee tranquille et tu me laisses me débrouiller toute seule, commença-t-elle à s'emporter. Continues et je raccroche ! cria-t-elle. Je t'avais prévenu.

Elle ferma brutalement son cellulaire et se laissa tomber sur le divan en soupirant bruyamment. Dans la cuisine, Hinata aussi soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda son cousin.

- Son père l'appelle tous les jours. Il est pire que le mien, ajouta-t-elle découragée.

- Pire ? répéta Neji.

- Ben…Tenten a un niveau avancé dans plusieurs disciplines de combat, dut entre autre, au fait que son père est dans la police et qu'il voulait qu'elle puisse ce défendre toute seule. Pourtant il la surprotège.

En soupirant, elle se leva et commença à sortir ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le dîner. Et comme l'avait redouté Hinata, ce fut silencieux. Tenten devait regarder des vidéos de danse sur internet avec des écouteurs et Neji refusait de commencer un sujet de conversation, justement à cause de la présence de Tenten. Soudainement, cette dernière débarqua dans la cuisine, un gros livre dans les mains, ouvrit le frigidaire pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et prit place à la table. Tout ça s'en lâcher des yeux sa page. Neji la regarda en haussant un sourcil, pendant que sa cousine n'esquissait même pas un mouvement de tête pour regarder. Comme si elle était habituée. Dix minutes plus tard, Hinata déposait une assiette de riz au poulet et légume devant son cousin et une autre à sa propre place.

- Si tu veux ton assiette, demanda Hinata à Tenten avec une autre assiette à la main, tu m'enlèves ce livre de la table.

- Mais…, commença Tenten en levant un doigt.

- Tu continueras après, la coupa sa colocataire, je déteste manger avec quelqu'un qui a le nez dans un livre.

Tenten soupira et ferma d'un coup son livre en levant les yeux vers son amie. Ainsi, Neji pu voir la couverture. On y voyait un couple de danseur, le gars soulevant la fille au-dessus de sa tête, et il eut le temps de lire « L'histoire de la danse » au-dessus avant que Tenten le dépose sur la dernière chaise.

- Je pourrai te l'emprunter quand tu l'auras terminé ? lui demanda Hinata en s'assoyant à sa place.

- Je le laisserai trainer sur la table du salon. Tu pourras le feuilleter. Mais fais-y attention, la prévint Tenten, c'est un cadeau d'un ami et j'y tiens énormément.

Hinata lui fit un grand sourire et le silence revint durant tout le repas. Neji et Tenten, ne voulant pas aborder certains sujets en présence de l'autre, préféraient garder le silence. Au grand désespoir de la timide, c'est à ces moments-là que l'enthousiasme de Naruto lui manquait le plus. Lorsqu'il fut parti, les épaules de Tenten se détendirent d'un seul coup. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise en sa présence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Socialisation **

Deux semaines plus tard, les vacances étaient terminées et Tenten avait des heures fixes au café. Elle avait vingt heures de cours et vingt-six heures de travail. Lundi treize heures, elle travaillait avec Sasuke et arriva en courant au café. La brune passa rapidement à côté de son patron, en contournant le comptoir, et alla se changer dans la salle des employés. C'était assez petit comme pièce. Une table avec quatre chaises, une rangée de casier, un sofa trois place, un petit frigo et une petite salle de bain. Direction que la brune allait prendre, quand elle rencontra de plein fouet Sasuke, qui en sortait. Elle s'excusa et le contourna pour entrer dans la minuscule pièce. À peine une minute, elle ressortait et déposait ses choses dans sa case. Ebisu lui fit signe d'aller à la caisse, pendant que le brun allait prendre ses premières commandes. À cette heure, il avait beaucoup moins de client que durant les vacances, mais vu que le café était proche de l'université, il y avait toujours du monde. Et vers quinze heures, quant ce fut encore plus mort, Sasuke vint prendre place derrière le comptoir.

- Tu es presque arrivée en retard, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je suis au courant, puisque j'ai couru comme une possédée pour éviter que ça arrive, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais pas vu le temps passé ? supposa Sasuke.

- Si, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les envies d'un professeur, à retenir ses étudiants après que le cours soit terminé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger et je meurs de faim. Alors ce serait gentil, si tu me laissais tranquille, conclu-t-elle légèrement à cran.

Il s'éloigna dans la salle des employés sans dire un mot et la brune en soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de ce faire réprimander par lui, surtout quand Ebisu n'avait rien dit. La brune poursuivi le remplissage des plateaux de pâtisserie, quand Sasuke revint avec un sandwich emballé dans un emballage plastique, qu'il lui tendit. Tenten cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, complètement sous le choc.

- Prends-le et va le manger derrière. Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes connaissance.

- Et ça sort d'où ? demanda-t-elle, septique.

- De ce que mon frère m'a préparé et que malheureusement, je déteste. Si t'aimes les œufs et la mayonnaise, gâtes-toi.

- Merci, le remercia-t-elle en prenant le sandwich.

Puis elle s'éloigna vers la salle des employés pour manger loin des regards des clients. Ou plutôt des clientes. Comme Sakura, Ino et Kin, qui se trouvaient à une table près du comptoir.

- Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama à voix basse la blonde.

- Sasuke lui a donné son repas, gémit Sakura.

- Le seul qui y a déjà eu le droit, c'est Naruto, se plaignit la troisième.

- Et c'était seulement parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, répliqua Sakura.

- Ça fait à peine trois semaines qu'elle est ici et elle a droit aux petites attentions de Sasuke, s'offusqua Kin.

- Alors il faut faire en sorte qu'elle dégage, déclara Ino.

Le jeudi matin, de dix heures à quatorze heures, Tenten travaillait avec Neji. Avec les averses, il y avait peu de monde et la brune en profitait pour étudier derrière le comptoir. Son collègue se promenait dans la salle, discutant avec différentes personnes. Dès que l'horloge annonça quatorze heures, Tenten alla se changer, puisque dans une demi-heure, elle avait un cours. Lorsqu'elle contourna le comptoir pour sortir du café, elle croisa Kiba, qui arrivait pour commencer son chiffre. Elle était bonne pour trois heures assis à écouter le monologue d'un professeur et prendre plein de notes. Mais sur le chemin du retour, elle devrait repasser prendre sa paye au café, vu que le patron ne les faisait pas avant seize heures. Tenten entra dans le café vers dix-huit heures quarante, à la grande joie des trois diablesses. Elles s'étaient par chance assise près de la porte, et quand Tenten passa près d'elles pour sortir, Sakura accrocha son verre. Ce dernier se renversa juste devant les pieds de la brune, qui glissa sur les glaçons. Se sentant tomber à la renverse, elle ferma les yeux, amis elle ne senti pas le choc du plancher. En rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'on la soutenait dans son dos. La brune tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur et tomba sur Kiba, qui lui fit un sourire. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui souhaita bonne soirée avant de retourner à ses clientes, pendant que Tenten sortait du café.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, qui fait qu'ils la dorlotent ainsi, soupira Kin.

- Et qui Kiba lui a souris, gémit Ino, indignée.

- Bah, faut dire que c'est le plus social des trois, fit remarquer Sakura. Alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Peut-être bien, mai plus vite elle sera partie, mieux ce sera, rétorqua Ino d'une voix grinçantes.

Oo0oO

Ainsi ce passa le reste du mois de septembre. Assez calme et un réchauffement vis-à vis de ses collègues. Surtout de Kiba. Extravertie de nature, ça n'avait pas prit beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle. Il avait rapidement remarqué la collection de t-shirt qu'elle possédait. Groupe de musique comme ACDC ou Rammstein, d'équipe sportive et en particulier de hockey, de jeux vidéo comme Halo et Need for Speed, et même des personnalisés avec des marques de voiture comme Ferrari et Mercedes. Et un mardi après-midi du mois d'octobre, tous les deux travaillaient ensemble.

- Finalement, il était comment le match d'hier ? lui demanda-t-il pendant un mort.

- Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas regardé ? s'étonna la brune.

- Non, je passais la soirée avec une fille qui n'ait pas très fan de sport.

- J'espère que la soirée c'est bien terminée, parce que c'était tout un match.

- Ouin…ça dépend des avis, hésita-t-il.

- Je résume ça à, elle était coincée et elle n'a pas fini dans ton lit, se moqua Tenten.

- Coincée, non. Mais une croyante, oui.

- Aïe ! Une agace, s'esclaffa la brune.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent à leur travail respectif. Le brun alla prendre la commende d'un groupe de fille et Tenten se replaça derrière la caisse avec un livre d'anatomie. Un peu avant seize heures, Neji arriva pour remplacer la brune et il resta surpris de voir Kiba s'appuyer au comptoir pour discuter avec elle. Il attendit donc qu'elle soit partie pour son cours, avant de questionner son ami.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Hum ? fit Kiba en se retournant vers lui. Oh, de comment atteindre le douzième niveau dans Final Fantasy. Ça fait des semaines que je suis bloqué à ce niveau.

Puis il l'abandonna pour aller servir une table. Neji soupira, ne comprenant pas ce rapprochement avec Tenten, puisque Kiba se rapprochait des filles dans le seul but de les mettre dans son lit.

Oo0oO

En ce samedi soir, Tenten faisait la fermeture avec Neji. Trois mois exactement qu'elle était à Konoha et qu'elle travaillait au « Hot & Cold Cafe ». Seul Kiba lui adressait la parole pour autre chose que le travail. En ce moment, la brune nettoyait les tables qui se vidaient tranquillement. En passant près d'une table, elle vit un garçon la fixer bizarrement et elle préféra l'ignorer. Mais ce dernier se leva et la suivi jusqu'au comptoir, où elle s'arrêta pour le regarder.

- Tu ne serais pas Tenten Morino ? lui demanda l'inconnu.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en détaillant le garçon devant elle. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, mince, teint pâle et cheveux noir. Mais ce qui la fit tiquer, fut son étrange sourire. Il avait l'air tout sauf naturel.

- Sai ? tenta-t-elle, incertaine. L'artiste asocial ?

Neji se retourna vers eux, surpris par ce qu'avait dit sa collègue. Croyant qu'elle l'insultait.

- L'artiste asocial ? répéta ce dernier, pensif.

- Je suis désolée, s'inquiéta la brune, ça m'ait sortir…

- J'avais oublié qu'on m'appelait comme ça à l'époque, l'interrompit-il comme si de rien n'était. Mais venant de la folle aux couteaux…, commença-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Moi aussi j'avais oublié ce surnom stupide, geignit-elle.

- Alors toi aussi tu as quitté Iwa ? Pourtant ce n'est pas là-bas qu'il y a le meilleur programme en danse ? se rappela-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis en réadaptation physique finalement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sai. Dommage, tout le monde te voyait dans une compagnie de danse contemporaine.

- Des fois l'avenir nous réserve autre chose, soupira Tenten avec tristesse.

- Je comprends, justement je…

Le brun fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son cellulaire, qu'il ouvrit pour lire un message texte. Message qui eu l'air de l'anéantir.

- Je suis fini, gémit-il, complètement ailleurs.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

- Pas vraiment. Je devais attendre une amie pour un travail et là, elle m'envoie un message pour m'annoncer qu'elle a la gastro et qu'elle ne peut pas venir.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire un autre jour ?

- Non, je devais prendre les photos ce soir, faire les corrections et montage demain et les remettre lundi.

- Photo ? répéta la brune.

- Oui, il faut que je fasse des photos de portrait psychologique et artistique. Alors il me faut…

Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Tenten de haut en bas. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, méfiante de se soudain arrêt et de son regard insistant. Neji, lui, regardait la scène avec curiosité du coin de l'œil, tout en servant les derniers clients.

- T'es occupée ce soir ? demanda soudainement Sai.

- Pourquoi ? demanda lentement la brune, hésitante.

- Ben…, hésita-t-il à son tour. Jouer les modèles le temps d'une soirée pour rendre service à un étudiant en art plastique, ça te dis ? dit-il d'une traite.

En terminant, il fit un grand sourire crispé, qui mit Tenten mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- T'inquiète, je vais te diriger. Et un portrait psychologique, consiste à faire ressortir la personnalité du modèle. J'ai réussi à réserver un studio de photo, mais on peut aussi en faire à l'extérieur, insista-t-il. Par exemple, le terrain de basket.

- Je ne sais pas, hésitait-elle toujours. Je fini à dix-sept heures et je commence à neuf heures demain…

- Vingt et une heures c'est fini!, promit-il. S'il te plaît…

Elle le regarda un moment, puis soupira bruyamment.

- D'accord. Je fini dans quinze minutes.

Oo0oO

Une semaine c'était écoulé, quand Sai revint au café, un gros portfolio dans les mains. À ce moment-là, en ce dimanche midi, Tenten prenait la commende d'un groupe d'adolescents de quinze dix-sept ans. Neji était à la caisse et Kiba servait lui aussi des clients. L'artiste s'avança jusqu'à elle, au moment où elle se retournait pour aller chercher la commende.

- Sai ? sursauta la jeune fille.

- Salut. T'as un moment ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum…c'est le rush, alors…

- D'accord, je vais attendre que ça ce vide un peu.

Puis il reparti en direction du comptoir pour prendre un café en attendant. Jusqu'à quatorze heures, il attendit la brune, assis au comptoir avec un cahier à dessin dans les mains. Tenten vint donc le rejoindre.

- Alors ?

- J'ai les photos et je voulais te les montrer. Mon prof veut faire une exposition avec nos travaux, expliqua-t-il, mais il nous faut l'accord des modèles.

- Cool, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donné, s'excita la brune.

Sai sorti une grande pochette de son portfolio et l'ouvrit devant la brune. La première représentait Tenten en train de faire un « Baby freeze », sur le terrain de basket et vêtu de ses vêtement masculins. La seconde, elle était toujours sur le terrain de basket et faisait tourner un ballon sur son index. Sur la troisième, elle jouait les funambules sur un muret de pierre. Dans la quatrième, elle était couchée sur un banc, la jambe droite allongée et la gauche repliée, le bras droit replié au-dessus de sa tête et le gauche replié sur le bord du banc pour que sa main s'y agrippe au niveau de l'épaule. Elle avait le regard tournée vers le photographe et le dos légèrement cambré. Sur la cinquième, Tenten avait revêtu une robe courte noire s'attachant au cou, portait des accessoires de cuir et était accroupi contre une voiture, la jambe droite allongée sur le côté et visage de profil. La sixième montrait son visage de trois quart en gros plan et on distinguait mieux son maquillage. Des yeux charbonneux et des lèvres rouge foncées. À partir de la septième, elle se trouvait dans un studio de danse et sur cette dernière, on pouvait la voir s'étirer en grand écart frontal contre la barre en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle portait une camisole, un cuissard et des pointes de ballet. La huitième la montrait en plein mouvement, en train de faire une arabesque sur pointe. La neuvième, elle était couchée sur le plancher, les cheveux lâchés autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Un masque était posé près de son visage, qu'elle regardait, montrant son profil. La dernière photo l'a mis légèrement mal à l'aise, puisque Neji et Kiba regardaient par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne portait que son cuissard et le masque, ses seins cachés par ses cheveux. Elle regardait le photographe, bien que son corps soit face au miroir, où ses mains s'appuyaient, et s'était à groupie avec la jambe gauche allongée vers Sai.

- Houlala, siffla Kiba. Tu n'es pas très pudique pour poser habillé comme ça.

- C'est la favorite de ma prof, pour toute la souffrance qu'elle dégage, dit Sai à Tenten.

- T'es vraiment doué, elles sont toutes magnifiques, fit Tenten toute émerveillée.

- C'est grâce à toi et ton expérience de danseuse, répliqua Sai.

- T'en as des copies ? demanda soudainement Kiba.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, Sai sans comprendre la question, Neji par découragement et Tenten pas surprise.

- Même pas dans tes rêves, s'exclama la brune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'un mec comme toi, ait des photos de moi. Qui sait ce que tu ferais avec, frissonna-t-elle.

- Ça fait changement des vêtements de gars, rétorqua Kiba.

- C'est celles qui vont être affiché à l'exposition, changea de sujet Sai. Si tu acceptes ? fit-il en se tournant vers la brune.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Bon je vais vous laisser travailler.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Tenten préféra retourner servir les clients pour éviter tout commentaire de la part de ses collègues.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu en avoir des copies ? demanda Neji, sceptique.

- Selon toi ? répondit Kiba.

- Exactement ce qu'elle s'est imaginée, soupira-t-il en partant.

Oo0oO

Le vendredi suivant, vers vingt-vingt et une heures, Tenten se trouvait à l'appartement en compagnie d'Hinata, Naruto et Neji. Ce dernier venait surtout voir sa cousine et un peu Naruto, puisqu'il s étaient de bon ami. Ils avaient sorti les cartes et jouaient au « Trou de cul » dans le salon. Neji restait majoritairement Président, Naruto et Tenten arrivant parfois à lui voler la place, et Hinata était presque tout le temps Trou de Cul, montant parfois à Secrétaire. Ils furent dérangés dans leur partie, quand on frappa à la porte.

- J'y vais, annonça Tenten en se levant.

Elle mit ses deux dames sur le jeu et alla ouvrir. Naruto mit deux rois et Hinata ramassa, puisque c'était Neji qui avait commencé ce tour. Le blond déposait un triple cinq, quand ils entendirent Tenten crier de joie dans l'entrée. Ils se levèrent et passèrent la tête dans la cuisine, pour voir la brune agrippée au cou d'un grand baraqué avec une étrange coupe au bol. Lorsqu'il la déposa au sol, elle se retourna vers les autres, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vous présente Lee, mon meilleur ami.

- Salut, fit Hinata en s'approchant, moi c'est Hinata, sa colocataire.

- Moi c'est Naruto, le copain d'Hinata et l'autre qui ce tien loin, c'est son cousin Neji.

- Enchanté, fit Lee. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le blond, on ne faisait que jouer aux cartes.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa Hinata.

- Ouai d'accord.

- On joue au « Trou de cul », alors tu commenceras au bas de l'échelle, déclara Tenten.

-Pas de trouble.

Après plusieurs tours de table, les discussions allaient bon train. Naruto, extraverti de nature, posait plein de question à Lee.

- Vous vous êtes connu comment ?

- Nos pères sont des amis d'enfance, alors on peut dire depuis toujours. C'est comme ma petite sœur, ricana Lee en attrapant Tenten par les épaules.

Celle-ci lui attrapa la tête entre son coude et lui frotta énergiquement son poing sur sa tête. Mais puisqu'il la connaissait bien, Lee se déprit rapidement d'elle, en appuyant avec ses doigts de chaque côté de son genou. Ce qui la fit pousser un cri de surprise.

- Oh, fit moqueusement Naruto, elle est chatouilleuse aux genoux.

- Tout le monde est chatouilleux à cette place, répliqua la brune, quand on s'y prend bien.

Et elle lui fit une petite démonstration, en lui agrippant le genou. Le blond ce mit à gigoter et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, pour qu'elle arrête.

- D'accord j'ai compris, s'exclama-t-il en plaçant ses bras en croix devant lui.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant sa mimique. Tout le monde sauf Neji, qui ne trouvait rien de drôle à ça. Lorsque le calme revint, ils recommencèrent à jouer aux cartes et à discuter.

- Tu étudies en quoi ? demanda Hinata à Lee.

- Je travaille dans un centre de conditionnement physique. Parfois je suis entraîneur privé.

- Et il tue ses clients avec un réchauffement presque infaisable, ajouta Tenten.

- Il y en a qui reste debout, plaida son ami.

- Et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit « presque » infaisable. Il y a quoi…une personne sur dix qui réussi sans trop de misère. Une personne sur six réussi à terminer l'exercice de justesse. Et le reste est soit couché au sol, ou bien ils ont abandonné pendant l'exercice, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre la cadence.

- Dix celle qui fait partie du un sixième, fit remarquer Lee.

-Ouin, mais un sixième c'est déjà extraordinaire dans ces conditions, marmonna Tenten.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils terminèrent la partie et Lee demanda à sa meilleure amie, s'ils pouvaient discuter en privé. La brune proposa d'aller sur le balcon et ils prirent tous les deux leur manteau et souliers. Le balcon donnait sur la rue et on ne pouvait y accédé que par l'appartement. Il n'était pas très grand, mais n'étant que deux, c'était correct et intime.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? s'inquiéta la brune.

- Est-ce que t'as reçu d'étrange visite dernièrement ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Étrange ? répéta la brune.

- Ben…Kimimaro et Kidomaru sont tous les deux passé me voir au centre. Ils voulaient savoir où tu te trouvais.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit j'espère ! s'exclama Tenten, paniquée.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ils vont bien finir par le découvrir et je préfère que tu sois au courant. Surtout si tu croises Kidomaru.

La brune grimaça en repensant à comment ça c'était terminé entre eux.

- Est-ce qu'au-moins ils sont au courant pour…, commença-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la fenêtre.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, l'interrompit-elle.

- Mais s'Ils débarquent ? insista Lee.

- On verra rendu là ! répondit-elle agressivement.

- Je sais bien que tu veux effacer cet épisode de ta vie, mais c'est arrivé et on ne peut rien y changer. Alors accepte la réalité et arrêtes de cacher ce qui est arrivé avec…

- Je t'interdis d'en dire plus, s'emporta la brune. Kidomaru m'a foutu dans la merde avec mon père et Kimimaro s'est amusé avec moi. Ça fini là ! J'ai tourné la page.

- Tu n'as pas tourné la page, tu fuis ton passer !

La brune regarda son meilleur ami, une forte envie de le frapper grandissant en elle. SI à l'intérieur les trois autres ne les entendaient pas, ils voyaient bien qu'ils se disputaient.

- Je sens que Lee n'a pas apporter de bonne nouvelle, remarqua Naruto.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt une divergence d'opinion, qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, rectifia sa copine.

Ils restèrent silencieux, quand Lee ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Tenten prenait de grande respiration pour retrouver son calme et son ami en profita pour les saluer, avant de partir. La brune alla déposer son manteau et ses souliers dans l'entrée de la cuisine et annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

- Peu importe sur quoi portait leur dispute, ça lui a miné le moral, déclara Naruto.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Neji constata que l'humeur de Tenten ne s'était pas améliorée. Son sourire sonnait trop faux et elle se comportait bizarrement. Elle regardait à tous les dix secondes par la fenêtre, comme si elle redoutait l'arrivé d'une personne. C'est Kiba, qui juste avant de partir à la fin de son chiffre, qui lui fit remarquer son comportement étrangement nerveux. Neji se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec sa dispute avec son ami ou bien le sujet de la dispute. Pendant un mort dans les environ de quinze heures trente, Tenten revint au comptoir pour s'assoir un moment. Le brun se trouvait à la caisse et en profita pour lui demander si elle allait bien.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder dehors comme si t'avais peur qu'un monstre apparaisse, fit Neji.

- Jolie métaphore, sourit la brune pour éviter de répondre.

- Est-ce que ça rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier ? insista-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia-t-elle. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir le moral à plat.

- Ce n'est pas ton moral dont je parle, mais de ton comportement, rectifia le brun. Pour que Kiba te trouve bizarre, c'est que c'est flagrant.

- Alors ce n'est pas de tes oignions, se braqua Tenten,

Sur ce, elle se leva et retourna faire un tour dans la salle, même s'il n'y avait que deux tables d'occupées. Neji préféra ne pas insister plus, ce n'était pas son genre en partant. Alors si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il ne la forcerait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Relâchement **

Décembre commençait à peine, et les quatre employés du « Hot & Cold Cafe » croulaient sous le travail, les devoirs et les examens. En ce dimanche soir, Tenten avait accepté d'échanger de chiffre avec Kiba, puisque sa sœur était débarquée la veille au soir et qu'ils soupaient en famille. Elle se retrouvait donc à fermer avec Sasuke. Ils venaient de fermer et ils nettoyaient la salle. Depuis presque un mois, Tenten était tendue et tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Hinata s'inquiétait de la voir si fermée, Naruto et Kiba aussi. Et bien qu'ils ne le montrent pas, Neji et Sasuke se demandaient ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ou bien c'était le fait de faire du ménage avec de la musique entrainante. Il passait « Party Rock Anthem » de LMFAO à la radio et Tenten n'arrêtait pas de sautiller, de bouger bras et tête au rythme de la musique. Jusqu'à carrément reproduire la chorégraphie du clip.

- Le plancher ne se nettoiera pas tout seul, lui fit-il remarquer.

La brune sursauta en l'entendant parler juste derrière elle, puis se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire désolé et se remit au travail. Le brun roula les yeux en soupirant. Il la trouvait immature.

- Il t'arrive d'être sérieuse dans la vie ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Et toi, il t'arrive de ne pas faire chier le peuple ? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Le brun plissa les yeux à cette réplique. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on ce moque de lui.

- Arrête de te donner en spectacle et j'arrêterai de te faire chier, répliqua Sasuke en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Enlève le balai que tu as dans le cul et ça va moins te déranger, répliqua la brune.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler ainsi ? s'emporta Sasuke.

- Une fille qui n'aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ou se faire dire ce qu'elle doit faire, répondit-elle agressivement.

- Pas besoin de le dire, vêtu comme tu l'es, pas de doute là-dessus.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce choix.

- Quel choix ? soupira-t-il d'exaspération. Celui de te faire passer pour un gars.

- Pour ta gouverne, ce sont les vêtements de mon frère et…

- Je crois que tu devrais les lui rendre et vivre ta propre vie, l'interrompit-il. Ce n'est pas en restant dans son ombre que tu vas avancer dans la vie.

- Mon frère est mort il y a plus d'un an maintenant et c'est en sa mémoire que je les porte tous les jours, s'emporta Tenten. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de sortir de l'ombre de ton frère, que tu dois empoisonner la vie des autres. Au dernière nouvelle, vous êtes deux personnes différentes, avec des personnalités différentes. Si tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais quand tu l'auras compris, ta vie sera bien plus facile.

Pour éviter de le frapper, Tenten préféra s'éloigner et aller chercher ses choses dans sa case, le laissant seul dans la salle. Encore sous le choc de ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Parce que sa mère lui disait toujours la même chose. C'était la deuxième personne qui arrivait à voir derrière son masque d'indifférence, toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à toujours être comparé à son frère. C'est donc sans se plaindre, qu'il termina le ménage seul.

Oo0oO

Les jours suivant, Tenten évita le plus possible Sasuke. Raviver la douleur de la mort de son frère, L'avait démoralisé, en plus d'avoir peur de voir débarquer l'un de ses ex-petits mis. Le samedi suivant, elle fermait avec Neji comme d'habitude. Celui-ci comptait l'argent dans la caisse et faisait l'inventaire des pâtisseries restantes. Tenten passait un coup de chiffon sur les tables, en sifflotant l'air qui passait à la radio.

- Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot…, chantonna Tenten à voix basse.

Neji levait parfois les yeux pour la regarder et ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en la voyant gesticulé. Mais à la différence de Sasuke, il ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, le café était fermé et elle ne dérangeait personne. Il terminait l'inventaire, quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur une fille rousse.

- On est fermé, annonça Neji à la fille.

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas là pour consommer, je cherche…

- Karin ? s'exclama Tenten en la voyant.

- Tenten, je te cherchais partout.

- Et qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ?

- Bah Lee, qui veux-tu que je sois allée voir ?

- Mon père.

- Non, sans façon, il me fout la chaire de poule. Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour ? fit la brune en prenant la direction de la salle des employés.

- Une chorégraphie, répondit-elle en la suivant.

- Non, refusa Tenten en ouvrant sa case.

- S'il te plaît Tenten, j'ai besoin d'une chorégraphie pour mon épreuve synthèse, la supplia la rousse. Je ne veux pas chanter sans danser, mais je n'ai aucun talent pour la création et tu le sais très bien.

- J'ai arrêté la danse, déclara la brune en s'enfermant dans la petite toilette.

- Au niveau professionnel seulement, insista Karin. Je ne veux rien de compliqué, juste un petit truc pour une chanteuse et quatre danseuses.

- Karin, je n'ai pas le temps, soupira Tenten en sortant des toilettes. Je travaille et les cours en réadaptation physique son bourré de théorie à réviser.

- Oui, mais pendant les fêtes t'auras pas de cours à réviser, répliqua son amie.

- Tu te prends à l'avance pour une fois, remarqua la brune.

- Comme si je viendrais te voir à une semaine du spectacle. Je ne suis pas folle non plus.

Pendant ce temps, Neji les avaient écouté d'une oreille distraite, tout en se changeant. Jusqu'au moment où il avait entendu sa collègue dire avoir arrêté la danse. Il se rappelait le livre sur la danse qu'elle lisait, le jour où il était venu dîner chez sa cousine au début de leur colocation. Elle avait pourtant l'air très passionnée. Il fini par sortir de la salle des employés, près à partir, quand Tenten donna finalement sa réponse.

- C'est quoi la toune ? soupira la brune.

- Oh merci, merci, merci, merci ! C'est « Show Me How You Burlesque » de Christina Aguilera.

- Non t'es pas sérieuse ? gémit Tenten. Faut en plus que je te trouve une chorégraphie de style burlesque ?

- Ben quoi, le film était bon.

- Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas mon style de prédilection.

- Je sais, tu préfères les danses plus contemporaine, ou encore les styles urbains.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne choisies pas une chanson plus funky comme « Bobblehead » ? fit remarquer la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je ne sais pas rapper, avoua son amie.

- Dommage, c'est le genre de musique qui m'inspire ces jours-ci, soupira-t-elle.

La brune poussa Karin devant elle pour arrêter de faire attendre Neji, qui attendait pour verrouiller le café.

- Bon d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire dès que j'ai fini la session.

- Oh et si on allait en boîte ? s'exclama Karin.

- À dix-neuf heures quarante-huit ? fit remarquer la brune en regardant sa montre.

- Plus vers vingt et une heures, rectifia la rousse. Mais ce serait bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé danser ensemble. Et toi beau brun, tu connais des bons bars dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle à Neji.

- Pardon ? fit ce dernier en se retournant.

- Je ne viens pas du coin, alors je ne connais pas les bars de la ville, répéta la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai même pas encore dit oui, marmonna Tenten.

- En ce qui concerne la danse, c'est à Naruto qu'il faut demander, déclara-t-il. Ou encore à Kiba.

- Et on les trouve où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Naruto doit être à l'appart à cette heure, répondit la brune. C'est le copain de ma coloc, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

Tenten ce mit en marche vers son appartement, sans même attendre son amie, qui lui couru après pour la rattraper. Neji, qui habitait dans la même direction, les suivis de loin. Ce que Karin fit remarquer à la brune.

- Hinata est sa cousine et il habite à deux blocs de nous.

- Oh, moi qui croyais qu'il te suivait, fit Karin, faussement déçue.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, marmonna son amie.

La rousse éclata de rire et puis chercha à en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle vie à Konoha durant les sept minutes que dura le trajet. Tout comme elle se fit questionner par Tenten. En arrivant dans l'appartement, elle présenta Karin à Hinata et Naruto, qui se fit immédiatement demander où se trouvait le meilleurs club pour danser. Le blond éclata de rire et lui proposa même de les y emmener un peu plus tard. Pendant que Karin aidait Tenten à ce préparé, tout comme Hinata, Naruto textait des amis.

- Qui est-ce que t'invites ? lui demanda Hinata en se collant à lui.

- À peu près tout le monde. Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Suigetsu, Tayuya, Shion…

- Shion ? répéta-t-elle méchamment.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, soupira-t-il. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi et toi seule, insista-t-il.

- Elle est mieux de rester loin de toi, prévint-telle.

- T'auras qu'à demander à Kiba de s'occuper d'elle. Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir.

- J'approuve, cria Tenten de la chambre.

- Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, fit remarquer Hinata en retournant dans la chambre.

- Mais je connais Kiba, déclara sa colocataire.

Karin terminait de coiffer Tenten, quand Naruto vint s'assoir sur le lit derrière elles, aux côté de sa copine.

- Oh fait Naruto, tu ne connaitrais pas une Maya Uzumaki ? demanda soudainement la rousse.

- Ma sœur, pourquoi ?

- Me disait aussi que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu connais ma sœur ? En resta surpris le blond.

- On est dans le même programme de musique. Justement elle a accepté de danser et chanter pour mon épreuve synthèse, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Tenten. Quand t'aura terminé la chorégraphie, je viendrai avec les filles pour que tu nous la montres.

- Ou bien je vais demander à Hinata de me filmer, répliqua la brune.

- Ça ne risque pas d'être compliqué à apprendre de cette façon ? demanda Hinata.

- Ouin, on n'est pas toutes aussi doué que toi, rétorqua Karin. Voilà, j'ai fini, annonça-t-elle.

Tenten se leva sous l'œil attentif de la rousse. Elle l'avait fait revêtir une camisole rose avec une veste courte noire, un jean cigarette délavé et des bottes à talon haut noires. Karin lui avait légèrement maquillé les yeux et lui avait fait une tresse française de l'oreille gauche à la droite pour dégager son visage. Ça faisait changement des vêtements de son frère. Naruto prit son téléphone, recevant les réponses des autres.

- On a déjà Kiba, Shion, Tayuya et Suigetsu qui ont confirmé. Choji attend la réponse de Shikamaru, annonça le blond.

- Sasuke et Neji ? fit Hinata.

- Ils vont finir par céder, ricana Naruto.

Les trois filles le rejoignirent dans son rire et ils prirent la direction du salon pour attendre une heure plus convenable pour partir en boîte. Pendant ce temps-là, le blond harcelait de texto Sasuke et Neji. Un peu avant qu'ils ne partent à vingt et une heures trente, il reçu la réponse de Choji et Shikamaru. Tenten prit le volant, laissant tout le loisir à Naruto de faire ce en quoi il excellait. Tomber sur les nerfs de Sasuke et Neji jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent.

- Ha, j'ai réussi à avoir Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il après un moment en riant.

- Et il t'a traité de quoi cette fois-ci ? lui demanda sa petite amie.

- D'abruti sans cervelle. Mais au-moins il vient.

Karin et Tenten éclatèrent de rire. Le trajet dura quinze minutes et la brune du se stationner dans le parking d'un restaurant fermé à deux coins de rues du club. Ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent le chemin vers le club. Naruto avait commencé à appeler Neji, vu que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de céder à ses textos.

- Allez… Pour ta cousine… Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas… Même Sasuke a accepté… Il est moins coriace que toi… Trop tard, il me l'a déjà sorti…

Il continua de parler pendant qu'ils passaient les portes, mais bien sûr, il dut raccrocher et revenir aux messages textes à cause de la musique. C'est Hinata qui vit au loin Kiba en compagnie de Tayuya et Suigetsu. Et ils avaient déjà commencé à boire.

- Qui est-ce qui n'a pas encore accepté ? demanda Tayuya.

- Sasuke, tenta Kiba.

- Faux! Neji, répondit Naruto.

- C'était mon deuxième choix.

- Et Shikamaru le troisième ? ironisa la rousse.

- Tenten, Karin, je vous présente Suigetsu et Tayuya, fit Hinata. Et Kiba, ajouta-t-elle pour la rousse.

- Oulala, Tenten, siffla Kiba. Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu.

- Alors mission accompli, sourit Karin.

- Tien, il y a plus de monde que d'habitude, remarqua Shikamaru en arrivant.

- Salut Shika, Choji, fit le blond sans les regarder. La brune c'est Tenten et la rousse Karin.

- Il essaie encore de convaincre Neji ? devina-t-il.

- Il est plus coriace que Sasuke, acquiesça Hinata.

- Il ne viendra pas, déclara ce dernier en arrivant.

- Avec Naruto, impossible qu'il ne vienne pas, rétorqua Shikamaru. Je suis même prêt à mettre un vingt là-dessus. Il trouve toujours quoi dire pour vous convaincre tous les deux.

- Pari tenu. C'est qui ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers Karin.

- Karin, une amie du secondaire, lui répondit Tenten.

- Tenten ! s'exclama-t-il en la reconnaissant.

- Oui, c'est de ça que j'ai l'air quand on m'arrange un peu.

Naruto releva les yeux vers son ami et éclata de rire en voyant sa face d'ahuri. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il eut l'idée du siècle pour convaincre Neji.

- Bon, il ne manque plus que…, commença-t-il.

- Je suis là ! cria la dernière fille du groupe en arrivant.

- Neji, termina-t-il sa phrase.

À ce moment-là, Tenten remarqua le regard meurtrier de sa colocataire, vis-à-vis de nouvelle arrivante. Une blonde avec des yeux violets.

- Salut, je suis Tenten, la colocataire d'Hinata. Et voici Karin, une amie.

- Et moi c'est Shion. Tu es la nouvelle serveuse au café ? devina la blonde.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'air de ça en général. Faut féliciter Karin.

- On va danser ? demanda cette dernière en attrapant son amie et la blonde.

- Je viens avec vous, fit Kiba en se levant.

- Moi aussi, l'imita Suigetsu.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et suivirent les filles sur la piste de danse. Choji et Shikamaru prirent les places des deux casanovas, pendant que Sasuke et Naruto attrapaient chacun une chaise et s'assoyaient à la même table. Hinata prit place sur les genoux de son petit ami, assis juste à côté de Tayuya.

- Encore une chance que cette Karin était là, sinon il aurait fallu que tu supportes Shion, se fit taquiner Hinata par Tayuya.

- Arrêtez avec ça, s'impatienta le blond. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien.

- Mais elle te drague ouvertement, s'offusqua la brune. Et devant moi, ajouta-t-elle, légèrement remontée contre lui.

Le blond ne dit plus rien et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son ventre et de cacher son visage dans son cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji apparaissait et se tirait une chaise près de Sasuke. Ce dernier sorti un billet de vingt, qu'il tendit à Shikamaru, assis à sa droite.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Neji.

- J'étais certain que cette fois-ci, Naruto ne réussirait pas à te convaincre.

Neji ne répondit rien, repensant au dernier message du blond. « Si tu ne viens pas, t'auras manqué l'occasion de te moquer de Sasuke et de sa face d'ahuri, quand il a vu Tenten. » Ce n'était pas tant l'envie de voir la face de Sasuke, que de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. C'était par pur curiosité, s'il avait cédé cette fois-ci.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour.

- L'amie de Tenten les a invitées à danser, elle et Shion, répondit Shikamaru. Kiba et Suigetsu les ont suivis.

- Et ils viennent de monter sur un des petits stages, annonça Tayuya. C'est chaud avec ces cinq là.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la piste de danse et virent que leur deux casanovas avaient l'air de bien s'amuser avec les trois filles. Tenten en surprenait plus d'un par ses mouvements aguichants et Kiba en profitait pleinement en dansant derrière elle. « S&M » de Rihanna faisait fureur sur la piste et la brune donnait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Sensation augmentée par son look plus féminin. Le garçon manqué avait laissé place à une femme fatale, à la limite de l'agace. De sa place, Neji comprenait la surprise de Sasuke, quand il l'avait vu habillé comme ça. Il se sentait dans le même état de surprise que lui, malgré les photos que Sai leur avait montrées. Elle avait quant même posé à moitié nue, les seins seulement cachés par ses cheveux. Ils les regardèrent un moment, tout en sirotant leurs verres et en discutant. Les cinq danseurs finirent par revenir s'assoir avec eux pour s'hydrater un peu.

- Une Bud, demanda Kiba à un serveur.

- La même chose, ajouta Suigetsu.

- Deux shooters de tequilas, commanda à son tour Karin.

- Trois, rectifia Shion.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent s'assoir, il ne restait que trois places de libres. Karin ne se gêna pas et prit place sur les genoux de Suigetsu, avec en bonus, un sourire charmeur de la rousse. Seule Tenten était encore debout, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Lorsque leur breuvages arrivèrent, Karin paya deux des trois shooters et en tendit un à Tenten. Les trois filles se regardèrent, le morceau de citron dans la main gauche et le shooter dans la droite. Suigetsu compta jusqu'à trois et elles burent d'un coup sec. Shion grimaça, Karin secoua la tête et Tenten leva les bras en criant « Wouah ! ».

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? demanda Kiba.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis même prête à retourner sur la piste.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Shion. Moi je suis vidé !

- C'est ça qui arrive, quand on arrête de danser trop longtemps, déclara Karin en riant. On se rattrape jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

- Ça va dormir dure ce soir, acquiesça la brune en regardant Hinata.

Sa colocataire se mit à rougir devant le sous-entendu de sa phrase et tout le monde ce mit à rire, sauf Neji. Il était quant même question de sa cousine. Tenten sautillait sur place, attendant que quelqu'un ait le goût d'aller danser avec elle. Mais il y avait soit des personnes épuisées, soit des personnes qui n'aimaient pas danser. Elle finit donc par ce commandé une bière à son tour.

- Tu sais, tu peux y retourner sans nous, si tu as trop envie de danser, fit Shion.

- Non, c'est plate de da danser toute seule.

- Pourtant tu le fais dans le café, lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Oui, quand c'est fermé.

- Donc tu es une po-po-poule-mouillé, se moqua Suigetsu en imitant un poulet.

- Ce n'est pas une poule-mouillé, la défendit Karin. Elle a souvent fait des solos durant des spectacles de danse.

- Mais entre un solo bien préparé sur scène et de l'impro dans un bar, il y a une grosse différence.

- Tu le faisais bien tantôt, insista Kiba.

- Ce n'est pas pareil avec d'autre personne.

- Un plateau de shooter pour notre table, les interrompit Suigetsu en passant une commande à un serveur. C'est ma tournée, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses amis.

Tout le monde le regarda ave surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi généreux avec l'alcool. Et Sasuke remarqua le sourie moqueur que Tenten tentait de cacher en regardant Karin et Suigetsu. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le duo et remarqua que la rousse draguait ouvertement leur ami, et lui, il avait l'air de bien apprécier le traitement. Probablement qu'elle l'avait convaincu. Tant mieux, ça coûterait moins cher pour tout le monde. Même s'il y en avait qui ne pourrait pas en prendre. Par exemple Hinata qui n'aimait pas l'alcool, Choji qui ne supportait pas les grosses quantités d'alcool, Naruto et Shikamaru qui étaient les conducteurs désignés.

- Suigetsu qui offre une tournée ? s'exclama Kiba. Ça paraît qu'il y a une fille sur ses genoux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant sa remarque, même les deux concernés. Karin passa une main dans les cheveux de Suigetsu et sans aucune gêne, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Seul Neji ne siffla pas devant cette scène, étant contre ce genre de relation purement physique entre deux personnes qui viennent à peine de se rencontrer.

- À ma petite Karin, fit Tenten. Tu n'as pas changé du tout à ce que je vois.

- Quoi ? Faut bien s'amuser dans la vie, fit innocemment la rousse.

- Parfaitement d'accord, approuva Suigetsu. Faut vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

- Il y a quant même des limites, marmonna Neji.

Seul Tenten l'entendit, étant placer entre lui et Suigetsu, et elle eut la chance que le serveur arrive, parce qu'elle ne peut retenir le fou rire qui la prit. Il y avait douze verres et quatre personnes n'en prenaient pas. Les huit autres burent cul sec leur shooter et se regardèrent pour savoir à qui seraient les quatre derniers. Tayuya, Shion, Karin et Neji firent signe qu'ils ne les prenaient pas. Ce qui fait que Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu et Tenten prirent les derniers.

- Bon ben tant pis, moi j'y retourne, annonça Tenten en se tournant vers la piste.

- Attend, je te suis, fit Kiba en se levant.

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans la foule de danseurs. Il était minuit dépassé.

- Je sens que Kiba veut se faire sa collègue, déclara Suigetsu.

La majorité des personnes autour de la table se mirent soit à rire, soit se frappèrent le front. Les premiers parce qu'ils connaissaient à peine Tenten, les seconds parce qu'ils étaient juste découragé par Kiba. Karin préféra frapper Suigetsu derrière la tête en lui disant que c'était de son amie dont il parlait, et Neji et Sasuke froncèrent les sourcils. Pas du tout étonné par le comportement de leur ami, mais légèrement mal à l'aise par la situation sans savoir pourquoi. Le DJ passa « FML x2 » de Kristina Maria et malheureusement pour les deux bruns, leurs deux collègues c'étaient enfoncés dans la foule et ils ne les voyaient plus du tout. Il approchait deux heures du matin, quand ils revinrent à la table en riant. Shikamaru était déjà parti avec Choji, Tayuya et Shion. Hinata commençait à somnoler dans les bras de Naruto, qui discutait avec Neji et Sasuke. Pendant que Suigetsu et Karin s'embrassaient dans un coin.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on rentre ? lui demanda Naruto. Hinata ne tient plus debout.

- Et Karin ? répondit-elle en la cherchant des yeux.

- Demande-lui si elle préfère partager ton lit ou celui de Suigetsu, suggéra Kiba en la lui pointant.

- Je parie sur Suigetsu, fit Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, approuva Tenten.

Mais elle alla quant même la déranger pour lui poser la question. Sa réponse fut bien sûr comme l'avait parié Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle revint près du blond, celui-ci réveillait sa petite amie et Tenten l'entendit proposer à Neji de le ramener. Les deux collègues furent donc assis à l'arrière de la voiture. Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans l'appartement après avoir déposé le brun, Tenten ne prit pas le temps de se changer ou d'ouvrir le divan, elle attrapa son oreiller et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle s'endormit en une seconde.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain matin, Neji passa chez sa cousine à huit heures pour s'assurer que Tenten serait présente au café dans une heure. Une minute après avoir frappé à la porte, Hinata lui ouvrit, vêtue d'un peignoir et en se frottant les yeux.

- Neji ? fit-elle, étonnée de le voir.

- Si je viens de te réveiller, Tenten ne l'est surement pas, déduit-il.

- Tenten ? répéta la brune sans comprendre.

- On ouvre le café dans une heure.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu n'as qu'à aller la réveiller.

Elle le laissa entrer et il se dirigea vers le divan. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sadique sur le visage. L'idée de lui crier dans les oreilles lui passa à l'esprit, mais ce ne serait pas gentil pour les deux amoureux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Il pensa aussi lui verser un verre d'eau sur la tête, mais le divan était en tissu et Hinata le tuerait s'il osait. Il y alla donc pour la bonne veille méthode, en la secouant. Mais il le fit avec force, comme avec un prunier. Neji fut surpris, quand elle se mit à appuyer sur son bras, comme si elle essayait d'arrêter un cadran.

- Ne me force pas à te faire tomber du divan, soupira-t-il.

La brune émit un gémissement plaintif en plissant le front. Elle finit toute même par battre des paupières et se passer une main paresseuse sur le visage.

- Yé zel heure ? baragouina Tenten.

- Huit heures et quart, et on ouvre le café dans trois quart d'heure.

- Hum, c'est bien, fit-elle en se recouchant.

Le brun haussa un sourcil devant son manque de réaction, mais sursauta, quand elle se redressa d'un cou en criant un « Quoi ? » sonore, lorsque l'information eut atteint son cerveau. Son cri eu le don de réveiller Naruto, qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de sa petite amie.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Répéta Tenten en courant vers la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, le visage nettoyé et les cheveux attachés en ses deux traditionnels chignons. Elle entra ensuite dans la chambre en s'excusant pour attraper des vêtements propres et retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Huit heures trente-quatre précisément, elle était prête et attrapait bottes et manteau pour partir en compagnie de Neji. Il avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre dans l'entrer, avec un sac que sa cousine lui avait donné. Tenten n'avait même pas prit le temps d'attraper quelque chose à manger et ils marchaient dans la rue, quand il lui tendit le sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant.

- Hinata a pensé que tu aurais faim.

Elle se frappa le front en soupirant, soulagé qu'Hinata la connaisse aussi bien pour anticiper ce genre de situation. Elle ouvrit le sac et vit une chocolatine, une brioche aux fruits et deux pommes.

- Elle a attrapé les premières choses qu'elle voyait, ajouta Neji.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas du matin.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, quand tu as essayé de m'éteindre comme un vulgaire réveil.

- Oui, Lee m'avait dit que je faisais ça, avoua encore la brune en soupirant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Découragement**

Pour Noël, Tenten et Hinata invitèrent leur famille respective à venir dîner, avec Naruto et Lee. C'est donc un repas pour huit, que les filles préparèrent. Ce serait la première fois qu'Hinata rencontrerait le père de sa colocataire, et la première fois que Tenten rencontrerait le père et la sœur, de sa correspondante. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que leur père allait s'entendre à merveille, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux surprotecteurs envers elles. Tenten fit un effort vestimentaire et enfila un pantalon propre noir très chic avec une chemise rose pastel. Pour sa part, Hinata avait enfilé une robe bleue foncée, avec une petite veste blanche. Le cordon bleu qu'était la Hyuuga, avait préparé un poulet et un pâté de viande pour le menu principal, et une tarte aux fruits comme désert. Tenten avait préparé une soupe aux légumes et acheté une bûche de noël, puisque son père n'aimait pas vraiment les tartes. Naruto arriva tôt pour emmener quatre chaises supplémentaires et resta loin du fourneau pour ne pas déranger sa copine. À la place, il aida Tenten à mettre la table : assiettes, bols, verres, coupes, ustensiles… Une vraie table de restaurant cinq étoiles avec sa nappe blanche.

Le premier à arriver fut bien sûr Neji, qui prit place dans le salon avec le blond. Faut dire que sa petite amie l'avait banni de la cuisine jusqu'au repas, parce qu'il commençait à trop vouloir l'aider. Tenten apporta une coupe de vin blanc à chacun et retourna aider sa colocataire. Ensuite ce fut au tour de son père, accompagné par Lee, d'arriver. Hinata les salua rapidement lorsqu'ils passèrent pour aller s'assoir avec les autres garçons. Lee les salua chaleureusement et leur présenta l'inspecteur Morino, qu'il considérait comme un second père. La chef cuisinière de l'appartement ferma ses ronds de four, tout était près à être servi. Même pas cinq minutes d'attente, que la sonnette retentissait et qu'elle allait ouvrir à son père et sa sœur. D'autre présentation se fit, puis ils passèrent immédiatement à table, où Tenten leur servit à tous une coupe de vin, pendant qu'Hinata remplissait les bols de soupe. Tout ce passa bien. Les deux filles reçurent de bonnes critiques sur leurs plats. Les deux pères discutaient de toutes sortes de choses, que les jeunes n'écoutaient pas vraiment, discutant de leur côté.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé de manger, les filles débarrassèrent la table et rapporta une nouvelle bouteille de vin pour resservir ceux qui en voulait. Lee et Hanabi déclinèrent l'offre, étant tous les deux les chauffeurs pour le retour. Naruto, Lee et Neji commencèrent une partie de carte, pendant que les trois filles lavaient la vaisselle et que les deux pères discutaient de leur travail respectif. Ibiki et Lee durent prendre la route à dix-sept heures pour ne pas rentrer trop tard à Iwa. Hiashi et Hanabi partirent une heure plus tard en même temps que Neji. Les trois derniers préférèrent commander du restaurant pour souper, Hinata avait assez cuisiné pour aujourd'hui.

Durant la soirée, ils écoutèrent un classique de noël, « Le grincheux ». Et bien qu'elle apprécie Hinata et Naruto, ils commençaient à tomber sur les nerfs de Tenten. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, ce qui rappelait cruellement à la brune, qu'elle était célibataire et en manque. Au départ, elle les trouvait mignon à souhait, mais là elle les trouvait trop guimauve. Elle finit par s'endormir de travers dans son fauteuil et c'est Naruto qui la coucha ensuite sur le divan-lit ouvert par les soins d'Hinata.

Oo0oO

Lorsque les cours reprirent, l'horaire des cours et de travail changea. Avec deux heures de cours en plus, dont six heures de stage à l'hôpital, elle avait seulement vingt-quatre heures de travail au café. La première semaine de cours laissa Tenten légèrement lessivé. Vendredi matin, elle avait quelques difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts et Kiba passait régulièrement derrière elle, pour faire du bruit. Ce qui la faisait sursauter et elle le traitait d'imbécile, quand elle se rendait compte qu'il faisait exprès.

- Si tu continues comme ça, la prévint le brun, Ebisu va s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais, mais cette soirée de stage était épuisante, soupira Tenten.

- Tu ne risques pas de te coucher tard ce soir? Devina Kiba avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- C'est sûr, j'ouvre demain.

Sur ce, le brun retourna servir les clients, laissant sa collègue somnoler, quand il n'y avait aucun client au comptoir.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Tenten ouvrait le café avec Sasuke et elle s'était couchée tôt pour être bien réveillé. Somnoler en présence de Kiba, ça le faisait rire. En présence de Neji, ça l'indifférait. Mais avec Sasuke…aïe les oreilles. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il lui fasse la morale. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il se comportait différemment. Il était un peu trop attentionné selon la brune. Par conséquence, elle tentait de se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Et ce fut pareil pour la fermeture dimanche soir. Ce dont elle discuta avec Naruto, le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Attentionné? Répéta le blond, complètement perdu. Non, jamais avec moi. Je ne crois même pas qu'il le soit avec son frère. Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que je le trouve étrange dernièrement. Ça me met mal à l'aise, avoua-t-elle.

- Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, il ne s'ouvre à personne. Mais je promets de le questionner, la prochaine fois que je serai seul avec lui.

Oo0oO

Ce qu'il fit deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il passa au café en début d'après-midi. Sasuke y travaillait à ce moment-là et par chance, il se trouvait derrière la caisse. Ce serait plus facile de l'interroger. Mais avant d'aller le voir, il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit où il avait travaillé pendant plus d'un an. La salle faite en « L », avec une petite section ce trouvant à droite du bureau d'Ebisu et de la cuisine, qui se trouvait à la droite de la salle des emplois. Pour avoir accès ses pièces, il fallait passer derrière le comptoir, qui faisait le deux tiers de la largeur du café. Sur les présentoirs, plusieurs pâtisseries et viennoiseries étaient présentées, aux côtés du nouvel ajout du café, des sandwichs à la viande froide. Un dernier regard vers la salle remplie de tables carrées, pour quatre ou deux personnes, étaient presque toutes utilisées à cette heure. Pas étonnant, puisque Kiba et Sasuke étaient là. Bien que Neji soit populaire auprès de la gente féminine, il ne battait pas l'Uchiwa au niveau du mec ténébreux et glacial, qui fait étrangement fondre toutes les filles. Ou presque. Et avec l'Inuzuka… Que voulez-vous, sans Naruto, c'était l'extravertie et le rigolo du café. Et les filles adorent les gars drôles, c'est bien connu.

C'est donc après cinq minutes d'attente, que le blond pu rejoindre le comptoir pour parler à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir, puisqu'il n'était pas revenu sans Hinata depuis son départ. Et vu qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, Naruto s'accouda au comptoir, en lançant un sourire moqueur au brun.

- Quoi de neuf dans ta vie, mon ami ? demanda le blond.

- Ça sens l'arnaque ton affaire, se méfia Sasuke.

- Mais non, t'hallucine. J'ai bien le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami, à ce que je sache.

- Pas avec « ce » sourire, rétorqua le brun en le pointant.

Les sourcils du blond se levèrent sous l'étonnement, tout en perdant son sourire pendant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes, puisqu'il se remit à sourire, lorsqu'il comprit le pourquoi du comment.

- Dis-moi…, commença le blond.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sasuke. Malheureusement, il ne put poser la question qu'il était venu lui poser, car quelqu'un arriva dans le café. C'était un garçon d'environ vingt-cinq ans, avec de longs cheveux étrangement décolorés au blanc. Les deux amis croisèrent les yeux turquoise de l'inconnu et Naruto les trouva plus glacial, que ceux de son meilleur ami.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche une fille du nom de Tenten. La connaissez-vous ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis ce tourna vers le brun, qui souleva un sourcil de surprise.

- Tenten ? répéta le blond en faisant semblant de chercher.

- Une grande brune avec les cheveux toujours attaché en deux chignons hauts, détailla l'inconnu.

Ce gars ne laissait pas une bonne impression aux deux garçons et ils hésitaient à lui répondre. Mais avant qu'ils ne se décident, une indésirable se pointa. Une blonde à la queue de cheval arriva derrière l'inconnu.

- Oh, mais Tenten travaille ici, fit Ino.

Sasuke tiqua en l'entendant parler. Non mais quelle grande gueule, ne put-il s'empêcher de pensée. L'inconnu se tourna vers les deux garçons avec un regard noir, qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

- Et à quelle heure travaille-t-elle ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Demain, déclara Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna vers son ami, surpris qu'il réponde à cette question. Mais il se souvint en le regardant, que la brune de travaillait pas le mercredi, puisqu'elle avait sept heures de cours.

- Bien, je reviendrai demain, fit l'inconnu.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir, la porte du café s'ouvrit sur Neji et Tenten. Comme une petite habitude qui s'était installée entre eux, ils se disputaient sur des banalités. Quand les yeux de la brune tombèrent sur l'inconnu, son visage se décomposa.

- Toi ? s'arrêta la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Faut que je te parle, répondit-il.

- Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, Kimimaro.

Elle le contourna et prit la direction de la salle des employés pour se changer. Le prénommé Kimimaro tenta de la suivre, mais Neji le bloqua.

- Seuls les employés peuvent entrer ici.

Tenten prit son temps pour se changer et ainsi retarder le plus le moment où elle devrait parler à Kimimaro. Naruto dut partir pour son cours de littérature étrangère et Kiba attendit que la brune prenne sa place. Pendant que Sasuke bloquait le passage à Kimimaro et que Neji rentrait dans la salle des employés pour se changer lui aussi. Il ouvrait sa case, lorsque Tenten sortie de la toilette.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda le brun en attrapant ses choses.

- Mon ex, répondit-elle simplement en rangeant ses choses.

Elle ferma la porte de son casier et sortie de la salle sans rien rajouter. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, elle prit la place de Kiba et commença à ce promené parmi les clients, pour mieux ignorer son ex. L'Inuzuka alla donc chercher rapidement ses affaires et en profita pour prévenir Neji.

- Surveilles-le bien, de se que m'en a dit Tenten, il est pire que moi.

- Comment ça, pire que toi ? demanda son ami.

Mais il était déjà sorti de la pièce. Il attacha son tablier et alla prendre la place de Sasuke derrière le comptoir.

- Elle a dut le menacer dix fois, depuis qu'elle a commencé son chiffre, avoua Sasuke.

- Il est où maintenant ?

- Ino l'a invité à s'asseoir avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il va rester jusqu'à la fermeture.

- La joie, ironisa Neji.

- Bon courage, lui souhaita son ami en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Effectivement, il en eut besoin. Vu qu'il restait à sa table, Tenten vint échanger de place avec lui au bout d'une heure à peine. Et leurs quatre heurs de travail paru une éternité pour tous les deux. Et à l'heure de la fermeture, Kimimaro ne voulait toujours pas partir. La brune fit l'inventaire, pendant que Neji passait le balai. Il en profita pour signaler la fermeture au « squatter » du café et qu'il devait sortir. Le brun dut se répéter à plusieurs reprises, pour qu'il daigne sortir. Mais au grand malheur de Tenten, il s'adossa au mur extérieur du café pour l'attendre. La jeune femme s'accroupit derrière le comptoir pour se cacher et fit semblant de se frapper la tête sur le dit meuble. Neji passa derrière le comptoir après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée et éteignit les lumières avant d'entrer dans la salle des employés. Sa collègue le suivi de près et attrapa ses choses pour se changer. Seul Kiba omettait de changer de vêtement à la fin de son chiffre.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en débarrasser, se plaignit la brune en le rejoignant.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda innocemment Neji.

La brune se retourna vers lui, surprise par sa question. Monsieur Hyuuga s'intéressait à son passé ?

- Il m'a trompé. Avec deux autres filles, qui ignoraient aussi de l'être.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se changea rapidement et retourna à son casier pour ranger son uniforme et prendre son manteau. Neji attachait le sien à ce moment-là.

- Et là, il te veut quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Il veut que je lui laisse une seconde chance et il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, soupira-t-elle.

Le brun s'arrêta dans le boutonnement de son manteau pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle était en train de nouer son foulard autour de son cou, avec une moue désespérée sur le visage.

- On peut sortir par derrière aussi, proposa le brun.

- Sérieux ? Ce n'est pas réservé pour l'arrivé des marchandises ?

- Dans le jour oui, mais là il n'y a plus de livraison, alors ça ne dérange pas tant que ça.

La brune s'approcha de la porte donnant sur le café et pencha légèrement la tête pour voir si Kimimaro l'attendait toujours. Malheureusement oui.

- C'est la même clef que pour la porte de devant ? s'enquit Tenten.

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte en question, suivit par Tenten, dès qu'elle eut éteint la lumière. Elle ajusta son foulard sur son nez, enfila ses gants et passa devant Neji pour sortir dans la ruelle derrière le café. Le jeune homme sorti à son tour, puis se retourna pour verrouiller la porte. La ruelle était étroite, sombre et humide.

- À droite, on se rallonge, mais à coup sûr, il ne nous verra pas passer, expliqua le brun.

La brune se frictionna les bras en regardant de chaque côté, réfléchissant aux deux options. Soit ils prenaient un détour et se les gelaient plus longtemps, soit elle prenait le risque que Kimimaro les voit et les suive.

- Droite, répondit-elle en commençant à marcher.

Neji la suivi sans parler et tous deux traversèrent la ruelle jusqu'à la rue suivante. Ils prirent à gauche, jusqu'à une lumière, tournèrent encore à gauche et traversèrent la première rue qu'ils croisèrent.

- Déjà cinq minutes de plus pour être à une rue de la bonne, soupira Tenten.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, je suis en train de te sauver la mise gratuitement, répliqua Neji.

- D'accord, je me tais.

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas qui les suivaient depuis un bon moment.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui paranoïde, ou quelqu'un est en train de nous suivre ? demanda Tenten.

- Non, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Tu n'aurais pas un miroir sur toi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de me maquiller en permanence comme Ino ?

- T'aurais pu en avoir un, soupira-t-il.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas l'option miroir sur ton téléphone ? répliqua la brune.

Le brun ne répondit pas toute suite et sortie son cellulaire des poches de son pantalon. Il chercha un moment l'application, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva l'appareil devant ses yeux et le décala légèrement, comme s'il voulait montrer quelque chose à Tenten. Cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête pour donner l'impression de regarder sans cacher la caméra. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un qui les suivait, mais à cette distance, ils leur étaient difficiles de le détailler physiquement.

- On ne voit pas grand chose, souffla la jeune fille.

- Ça l'air d'être un gars, supposa le brun.

- Tirez-moi une balle quelqu'un, gémit-elle. Je ne peux pas retourner chez Hinata, après il va venir me harceler tous les jours.

En entendant ça, Neji tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Ça, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie qu'un psychopathe sache où vit ma cousine, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais je fais quoi ? rétorqua la brune. Je ne vais quand même pas marcher toute la nuit !

Il ne savait pas no plus ce qu'elle devait faire et il n'était pas assez sadique pour l'obliger à dormir dehors. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

- Moi aussi j'ai un divan, proposa-t-il indirectement.

La brune le regarda avec surprise. Elle le savait protecteur avec sa cousine, mais de là à l'inviter à dormir…

- Quoi ? fit-elle sous l'étonnement.

- Je préfère encore qu'il vienne sonner à ma porte, qu'à celle de ma cousine, expliqua-t-il. Au-moins moi, je pourrai lui refaire le portrait.

- Moi aussi je le peux ! s'offusqua la brune.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?

- Parce que son père est le supérieur du mien, grimaça-t-elle.

Le brun soupira, car dans ce genre de situation, on ne peut effectivement rien faire.

- Et moi j'aurai le droit de le frapper ? demanda innocemment Neji.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant l'innocence de cette question, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils durent faire le contour du carré de maison pour aller chercher leur rue. Ils passèrent devant le bloc de la brune et deux entrées plus loin, ils entrèrent. Tenten savait que Neji habitait dans cette bâtisse, mais n'était jamais aller dans son appartement. Il la fit monter au troisième étage et marcher jusqu'à la porte 6B. Le brun déverrouilla la porte et laissa sa collègue entrer avant lui. L'appartement n'était pas très différent de celui de sa cousine. Ils entraient dans la cuisine, la chambre et la salle de bain à gauche, et le salon au fond. La différence résidait dans les meubles et la peinture. Hinata avait eu le droit de mettre des couleurs sable dans la cuisine et le salon, et un bleu poudre dans la chambre et la salle de bain. Chez Neji, tout était blanc et sans décoration murale. La jeune fille retira ses bottes et son manteau, que le brun accrocha sur un crochet.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas difficile, la prévint Neji, parce que je n'ai pas grand chose dans mes placards.

- Des pâtes avec du beurre c'est parfait, répondit-elle. Tout le monde à ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le brun acquiesça et commença à sortir ce dont il avait besoin. Pendant ce temps-là, Tenten passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Elle était mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec Neji. En fait, elle aurait été mal à l'aise avec n'importe quel garçon. Une jeune femme de vingt et un ans a quelques besoin, mais elle ne voulait pas repousser certaine limite avec un collègue de travail. Elle se passait un peu d'eau sur le visage, quand la sonnette retendit. Elle ferma le robinet et s'appuya contre la porte. Neji se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Il s'en doutait que Kimimaro finirait par venir frapper à sa porte.

- Quoi ?

- Où est Tenten ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille ensemble, qu'on vit ensemble, soupira Neji en roulant les yeux.

- Je vous ai vu entrer ici tous les deux, répliqua Kimimaro.

- On appel ça du harcèlement, fit remarquer le brun. Je pourrais t'envoyer en prison pour ça.

- Mon père est dans la police, rétorqua le blanc.

- Pas à Konoha, fit Neji.

Le blanc regarda méchamment le locataire des lieux, qui ne cilla même pas des yeux.

- Si ça ne te déranges pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de souper, ajouta Neji en tentant de fermer la porte.

Kimimaro l'empêcha de fermer et Tenten sursauta dans la salle de bain, en entendant le bruit sourd que cela fit. Le brun fit tout son possible pour garder son calme et commença à regretter d'avoir aidé la colocataire de sa cousine.

- Ici c'est chez moi, fit remarquer Neji. Alors ton pied, tu l'enlèves. Si tu veux dormir devant la porte, je n'ai aucune objection, mais je ne crois pas que le propriétaire va être d'accord.

Cette fois-ci, il réussi à fermer la porte et pu retourner devant le comptoir et mettre l'eau au feu. La brune sortie de sa cachette, regarda Neji, puis la porte d'entrée et encore Neji.

- Est-ce que t'as verrouillé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le brun se retourna vers elle et regarda la porte d'entrée à son tour. Il soupira un bon coup et alla verrouiller sa porte. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir

- Et voilà, fit-il sur le même ton.

Tenten lui fit un grand sourire et prit place à la table. Elle le regarda mettre les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, puis attrapa son téléphone pour prévenir Hinata de la situation. Celle-ci lui promit de passer le lendemain, pour lui apporter des vêtements de rechange et elle raccrocha. Le silence était de maître et aucun des deux n'osaient le briser. Et de toute façon, le briser en disant quoi ? Lorsqu'ils parlaient en général, soit pour la job, soit pour se disputer sur des niaiseries. Neji était un homme de science et de logique, alors que Tenten était bien plus artistique et créative comme femme. Lorsque les pâtes fut prêtes, le brun sortit deux assiettes, des fourchettes et mit le tout sur sa table. Il laissa sa collègue se servir en premier, pendant qu'il sortait des verres et des breuvages. Lait, jus de fruit, eau, ligueur. Elle se servit de l'eau et lui du jus, et ils mangèrent dans un silence qui persistait. Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous, et Neji pensa sensiblement à la même chose.

-Au fait, Kiba m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre avant de partir, commença Neji après un moment.

- Et c'était quoi ? demanda la brune.

- Que Kimimaro était pire que lui, selon toi.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue pensive sur le visage.

- Ah oui, je lui ai dit ça, la fois où on est tous aller veiller avec mon amie Karin.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Kiba, qui la draguait et lui demandait de sortir avec lui. Elle lui avait dit non, justement parce qu'elle était déjà sortie avec un mec comme lui. Incapable d'être fidèle. Il ne l'avait pas mal prit et ils étaient resté de bon ami malgré ça.

Neji n'insista pas, bien qu'il trouve ça étrange, que Kiba soit au courant de ce genre de chose sur leur collègue. Et malheureusement, le silence revient entre eux et le souper redevient ennuyant. La brune n'osa pas lui demander d'ouvrir la télévision ou de mettre de la musique, puisqu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Et Neji, lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir chez lui, quelqu'un dont il n'était pas proche. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leurs assiettes, sa collègue lui proposa de faire la vaisselle, pour le remercier de son hospitalité. Il accepta et en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Pauvre Tenten, elle ne pu empêcher son esprit, d'imaginer toute sorte de chose. Tellement en manque qu'elle commençait à fantasmer sur le cousin d'Hinata. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il avait un corps d'apollon et elle, des hormones insatisfaites. Elle se donna une tape sur le côté de la tête et continua de laver la vaisselle. La brune terminait à peine d'essuyer le tout, quand son hôte sorti de la salle d'eau, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et s'essuyant les cheveux. Elle se retourna vivement vers l'évier, pour ne pas le regarder et qu'il remarque qu'elle le reluquait. Elle rangea la vaisselle dans les armoires, en fouillant un peu, puis retourna s'asseoir à la table. En regardant sa montre, Tenten remarqua qu'il était déjà vingt et une heures. Elle alla prendre son sac et commença à travailler ses cours. Neji lui jeta un bref regard, avant d'aller mettre un gilet et de l'imiter.

La brune releva les yeux, mais pas la tête, pour regarder se qu'il lisait. Un livre de comptabilité remplit de chiffre. Trop de chiffre pour elle. Elle préférait rester dans son livre d'anatomie et continuer d'apprendre les différents muscles du corps humain. Tout en feuilletant son livre, elle écrivait une fiche d'exercice, à partir d'une évaluation de patient fictif. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un bâillement arrêta Tenten dans sa lancer. Elle se frotta es yeux et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau, mais la fatigue prenait le dessus. Neji le remarqua et jeta à son tour, un coup d'œil à ses travaux. Certains noms de muscles ne lui disaient strictement rien, et c'était sans compter les termes scientifiques pour désigner les blessures et les maladies, et même les exercices à faire. Comment faisait-elle pour se retrouver et tout retenir ? Au moment où il se remettait à ces travaux, ce fut à son tour de bâiller. La journée avait été longue pour tous les deux.

- Je vais te sortir des couvertures et quelque chose pour dormir, préposa-t-il en rangeant ses choses.

- Merci, le remercia-t-elle en bâillant de nouveau.

Elle remit ses livres dans son sac et attendit qu'il revienne, n'osant pas entrer dans sa chambre. Il lui donna un pantalon de jogging avec un t-shirt et alla déposer deux couvertures et un oreiller sur le divan, pendant qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille regarda les vêtements de Neji et se senti bizarre de devoir porter les vêtements d'un garçon autre que son frère ou son père. Elle soupira et enleva ses vêtements, pour enfiler ceux du brun. Son odeur lui monta au nez et elle se frappa le front, pour sortir les images qui lui venaient à nouveau à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, Neji avait déjà éteint les lumières, laissant seulement une lampe dans le salon, et s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle soupira et alla s'allonger sur le sofa, avant d'éteindre la dernière lumière de l'appartement.

Oo0oO

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Tenten n'eut pas besoin de son alarme de cellulaire, pour ce réveillé à sept heures trente. Elle avait des cours dès neuf heures et elle savait que Neji ouvrait le café le mercredi. La brune prit le temps de bien s'étirer, avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette pour décoller ses yeux. Hinata ne tarderait pas à lui apporter ses choses, avant d'aller à son propre cours. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle remarqua que Neji était levé et habillé, et qu'il préparait du café. Il avait dut se lever quelques minutes avant elle.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en prenant place à la table.

Le brun ne dit rien et posa une tasse devant elle, qu'il remplit quelques secondes après de café. À huit heures moins le quart, des coups se firent entendre à la porte et Neji alla ouvrir. Une Hinata avec un petit sac de voyage, les salua et remit ses choses à sa colocataire, avant de repartir pour l'université. Tenten se leva et alla se changer dans la salle de bain en silence. Elle en profita pour se brosser les dents et les cheveux, puis ressorti au bout de vingt minutes, prête à partir. Elle ramassa ensuite ses choses et préféra aller déjeuner à l'école, pour ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son collègue. Ce qui les soulagea tous les deux, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi se dire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvaille**

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto avait réussi à traîner son meilleur ami dans un petit bistro, pour pourvoir discuter. Vendredi soir, le blond était passé prendre Sasuke à la fin de son chiffre et l'avait emmené au bistro près de sa maison d'édition pour qui il écrivait, soit le « Calipso ». Ils prirent place à une table du fond et se commandèrent une bière chacun.

- Bon, de quoi tu voulais parler ? demanda le brun lorsqu'ils furent servit.

- Tenten.

- Quoi Tenten ?

- Ben…comment dire ?

Il s'arrêta, à la recherche des bons mots à dire. Il ne voulait pas mettre la brune dans l'embarra non plus.

- Elle te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps, avoua Naruto.

- Bizarre ? répéta son ami.

- Ben…elle m'a demandé si tu agissais de la même façon avec moi dans certaines circonstances. J'ai été obligé de lui avouer que non.

- Comme quoi ?

- Donner ton lunch.

- Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, soupira Sasuke.

- La laisser dormir au travail.

Cette fois-ci, le brun n'ajouta rien, car Naruto avait raison sur ça. Ce n'était pas subtil.

- Shikamaru doit déteindre sur moi, déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde. S'il avait autant la flemme de réveiller la brune, pourquoi réveillait-il Kiba, lorsque ce dernier somnolait ? réfléchissait Naruto. Ou encore lorsqu'il draguait, au point de ne plus prendre les commendes ?

- Et ta la flemme seulement en présence de Tenten ? supposa-t-il innocemment.

Sasuke s'obstina à éviter le regard de son meilleur ami, en regardant le groupe de jazz qui se produisait sur la petite scène, tout en sirotant sa bière. Depuis quand Naruto était aussi observateur ? ce demandait-il. De la part de Shikamaru ou de Neji, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais de Naruto…

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je ne vais pas te forcer, hein, ajouta le blond. Tu me connais, je suis juste curieux.

- Un peu trop curieux, oui, déclara Sasuke.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'un n'osant pas insister et le second, pour éviter de se griller tout seul.

- Oh fait, commença le brun.

- Hum ? fit Naruto en se retournant.

- Est-ce qu'Hinata t'a parlé du gars qui est passé au café, il y a deux semaines ?

- Hum, plus ou moins. Je sais que Neji a aidé Tenten, mais j'ignore comment, elle ne me l'a pas dit et lui n'a pas voulu s'épancher sur le sujet.

Le brun tenta de son mieux de rester calme à cette annonce. Si le blond trouvait que lui se comportait différemment avec Tenten, Neji faisait quoi ? Sasuke savait que son ami la raccompagnait chez elle, chaque fois qu'ils finissaient en même temps et il savait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'ils habitent proche. Il n'avait que la meilleure excuse pour la voir. Ça et le fait qu'elle habite avec sa cousine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Naruto en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le blond, l'ayant quelque peu oublié.

- Pour savoir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce gars semblait louche, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

- Depuis quand joues-tu les mecs protecteurs ? le cuisina son meilleur ami.

Les sourcils bruns de son meilleur ami se soulevèrent devant cette question précise. Que devait-il répondre à ça, sans se faire grillé ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui la détestais, quand je l'ai présenté à Ebisu ? poursuivi Naruto.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je la détestais, protesta le brun.

- Mais tu m'as reproché de lui avoir fait postuler au café, lui rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Seulement parce que je croyais qu'elle était comme les autres filles, déclara-t-il.

- Mais oui, comme si j'aurais pu faire entrer une groupie au café, s'offensa le blond.

- Les « si » mangent les « -rais », corrigea Sasuke.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation avec tes leçons de grammaire, grogna son ami.

- Et c'est un écrivain qui me dit ça ? ricana l'Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux que tu me dises, insista Naruto, exactement pourquoi tu agies ainsi avec Tenten.

- N'importe quoi, soupira le brun en se retenant d'exploser.

- Si tu me dis tout, je te lâche et je te promets de ne rien dire à personne.

- Mais il n'y a rien à…

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui à une tête de cochon, le coupa le blond. Toi c'est pire, t'as une tête de mule.

- Non mais lâches moi, fini par s'emporter Sasuke, ça ne te regarde en aucun cas ce que…

Le brun s'arrêta dans sa phrase en remarquant le sourire du blond. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté sur ce coup là. Naruto le connaissait trop bien et savait donc qu'il avait tendance à parler sans réfléchir, lorsqu'il s'emportait.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il en détournant la tête. J'admets que Tenten ne me laisse pas indifférent. Ça te va ? demanda-t-il en le regardant. De toute façon, je sais très bien quelle réponse elle va me donner, si j'allais la voir.

- Qu'elle ne sort pas avec des collègues de travail, acquiesça Naruto. Je sais et c'est justement pour ça, que je lui avais dit d'aller postuler au café.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, gênés tous les deux par la situation. Naruto avait promis à Tenten de question Sasuke, pour savoir pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il devrait lui mentir, pour ne pas lui donner la vraie raison. Solidarité masculine oblige. Pauvre Tenten, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser. En repensant à ses trois amis du café et à leur façon d'agir avec la brune. Il savait déjà que Kiba avait fait des avances à la jeune femme et qu'il n'avait pas mal prit son refus. Déçu oui, mais pas abattu. Après tout, une de perdue, dix de retrouver.

- Et de toute façon, déclara Sasuke soudainement, je ne suis pas le seul. Kiba ne le cache pas.

- Sauf que lui, il lui a déjà demandé, répondit innocemment le blond.

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière, surpris par cette annonce.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Avant les fêtes, lorsqu'on est tous allé en boîte. Ils dansaient que tous les deux et il lui a demandé. C'est ce que m'a dit Hinata.

Le blond n'ajouta rien et son meilleur ami garda le silence, seulement à moitié surpris au final. Après tout, Kiba était le pire coureur de jupon que la terre ait connu. Ou du moins, que Konoha ait connu.

Oo0oO

Au même moment, Tenten se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement d'Hinata, seule. Elle avait mit la musique que Karin lui avait demandé de créer une chorégraphie. Le burlesque n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais en visionnant plusieurs fois le film, elle réussi à monter quelque chose de potable. Elle positionna une caméra sur le meuble de la télévision, la partie et démarra la musique. À peine avait-elle fait trente secondes, qu'elle s'enfargea dans le tapis et s'étala sur le plancher. La brune se réceptionna pas trop pire sur ses deux mains, mais une douleur aiguë monta dans sa jambe droite.

- Et merde, jura-t-elle, ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle porta sa main droite à sa cheville droite et la massa doucement, en grimaçant sous la douleur. La jeune femme rampa jusqu'au divan et y prit appuie pour se relever. Tout en essayant de ne pas trop déranger ses voisins du dessous, elle sautilla jusqu'au réfrigérateur sur son pied gauche, attrapa une compresse de glace et prit place à la table. Tenten approcha une seconde chaise, sur laquelle est déposa sa jambe droite et appuya la glace sur sa cheville. Elle dut prendre plusieurs grandes respirations, pour clamer le haut de cœur, qui lui retournait l'estomac. Découragée par sa maladresse, la brune soupira bruyamment, avant de sursauter, lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Euh…Un instant ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et sautilla sur une jambe jusqu'à la porte. Un juron peu gracieux sortie de sa bouche, lorsque son pied droit accrocha par mégarde, le pied du meuble de téléphone. Elle regretta d'avoir verrouillée la porte à son arrivée, ainsi elle aurait seulement pu crier un « entrer » et rester assise. Au bout d'une éternité pour elle, Tenten arriva enfin à la porte et enleva le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Neji, qui la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, à cause du boucan qu'elle avait fait en venant lui ouvrir.

- Neji ?

Le brun ne répondit pas toute suite, baissant les yeux sur le sac de glace dans ses mains et sa jambe droite relevée derrière.

- J'étais venu porter un livre qu'Hinata m'avait demandé, répondit-il lentement. Mais est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hum ? fit-elle, surprise par la question. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en suivant son regard. J'ai seulement trébuché et ma cheville est douloureuse. Mais Hinata est partie chez son père pour la fin de semaine.

Neji soupira en baissant la tête. C'était bien le genre de sa cousine, que de lui demander quelque chose et de partir ensuite. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac à bandouillèrent et en sorti un livre de comptabilité. Tenten en fut surprise, puisque sa colocataire n'était pas dans le même programme que son cousin. Elle prit quand même le livre qu'il lui tendait et le regarda un moment. Devinant le fond de sa pensée, il lui répondit avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

- C'est pour son cours complémentaire.

La brune leva les yeux au plafond en réfléchissant et fini par se rappeler, qu'effectivement, Hinata avait choisi comptabilité en cours complémentaire.

- Je lui remettrai dès qu'elle reviendra, lui promit Tenten.

Elle tenta ensuite de se reculer pour fermer la porte, lorsque son pied rencontra de nouveau un obstacle. Soit encore la table de téléphone. Neji cligna quelques fois des yeux, avant de réagir et d'entrer l'aider. Il attrapa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, malgré ses protestations, et referma la porte. Tenten sautilla jusqu'à la table et son collègue la suivi, après avoir retiré ses souliers. Il déposa le livre sur la table et lui rendit son sac de glace, puis prit place à la table tout en retirant son sac et son manteau.

- Ça n'a pas l'air anodin, constata Neji.

- Juste une vieille blessure, qui s'est réveillé en trébuchant, nia la brune. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Mais en disant cela, elle se pencha sur sa jambe en appui sur la seconde chaise et pressa la glace dessus en soufflant.

- Quel genre de vieille blessure ? demanda le brun.

La brune releva la tête vers Neji et le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

- Une fracture.

- Juste une vieille blessure, hein ? répéta le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon d'accord, ça fait un mal de chien, mais je sais comment la soigner.

Le jeune homme préféra garder le silence, avec le temps, il avait comprit qu'elle était encore plus tête de mule que Naruto. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Hinata me ferait la morale, si elle apprenait que je t'ai laissé seule dans cet état.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté en acquiesçant, car effectivement, Hinata avait une fâcheuse manie de mère poule avec ses proches. Tenten aurait pu dire de ne rien lui raconter, mais sa colocataire finirait tôt ou tard par le savoir de toute façon. Elle avait tendance à tout deviner, tout sauf peut-être l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient chacun.

- Comment tu t'es fait cette fracture ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La brune resta un brin surprise par la curiosité de son collègue, mais lui raconta tout de même le malheureux accident, qui lui était arrivé dix-huit mois plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, son meilleur ami Lee, l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans lequel elle passait une audition, pour entrer dans une grande compagnie de danse contemporaine. Son rêve depuis quelques années.

- Pis, ton audition ? s'enquit le brun lorsqu'elle sorti.

- Ben…, commença-t-elle avec un air déçu. J'ai été choisi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Sérieux ? C'est trop génial ! se réjouit-il.

- Oui, tu te rends compte ? La plus grande compagnie de ballet contemporain m'a choisi, moi, parmi cent autres danseurs.

- Faut fêter ça ! déclara son meilleur ami.

Ce soir-là, ils allèrent fêter dans un bar très populaire à Kumo, avec toute leur bande d'amis, dont Karin. Le « Tunder » était bondé en ce vendredi soir, mais le groupe d'amis enchaînait drink et danse jusqu'à la fermeture, soit quatre heures du matin. Le groupe de cinq sorti du bar en tanguant, soit sous l'influence de l'alcool, soit à cause de la fatigue. Pour Tenten, c'était un magnifique mélange des deux et elle devait s'appuyer sur son meilleur ami, pour rester debout. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection où ils durent attendre pour traverser. Au moment d'y aller, Tenten remarqua que les lacets de ses souliers étaient détachés et elle s'accroupit pour les rattacher. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, un conducteur ivre, arrivant dans son dos, embarqua sur le trottoir et la frappa de plein fouette.

- Je me suis réveillée deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital, la jambe droite dans un plâtre et on m'a annoncé que je ne pourrais plus danser. C'est lors de ma physiothérapie, que j'ai décidé d'aller dans cette branche, puisque ma cheville ne serait plus jamais assez forte pour endurer un entraînement intensif.

- Alors un rien et la douleur revient ? comprit Neji.

- Exactement, acquiesça tristement la brune. Je me suis juste enfargée dans le tapis du salon. Et moi qui dois ouvrir demain matin avec Sasuke, soupira-t-elle.

- On peut échanger de chiffre si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme.

- Ça ne dérangerait pas ?

- Déjà que tu as de la difficulté à te lever le matin, se moqua le brun, si en plus il faut que tu te prévois une heure de trajet…

Offusquée, Tenten attrapa son sac de glace et le lança sur son collègue, qui l'attrapa en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas gentil. Je préfère travailler de soir et garder ma cheville au repos durant l'avant-midi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- C'était une blague, sourit Neji.

Tout en disant cela, il se leva pour aller chercher un autre sac de glace, puisque celui-ci était pratiquement tout fondu et revint le poser sur la cheville de la brune. Il resta près d'une heure avec Tenten, puis il la laissa pour retourner chez lui. Après tout, il devait ce lever tôt le lendemain.

Oo0oO

Sasuke fut surpris de découvrir Neji dans la salle des employés, finissant de se changer. Son ami était pourtant inscrit pour la fermeture et non l'ouverture. L'étonnement se poursuivit, lorsqu'il lui expliqua son échange d'heure avec Tenten. Ce qui laissa l'Uchiwa déçu. Kiba avait toutes sortes de points en communs avec la brune et celle-ci vivait avec la cousine de Neji. Il était définitivement désavantagé, comparé à ses deux collègues. Dans les environs de midi, le café était bondé et les deux garçons courraient presque pour réussir à servir tout les clients. Même Ebisu avait commencé à donner un coup de mains à ses employés. Sasuke se trouvait au comptoir et se forçait à sourire devant toutes ces clientes, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de le draguer. Ce fut légèrement surpris, qu'il répondit à une blonde à quatre couettes, qui commandait tout en envoyant des messages avec son cellulaire.

- Un espresso et… commença-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle releva les yeux vers les menus affichés sur le mur derrière le comptoir.

- Vous avez un potage d'épice de Kumo ? s'étonna la cliente.

- Effectivement, c'est une nouveauté, acquiesça le brun.

- Quelle coïncidence, sourit la blonde, c'est ce que je préfère.

Le brun lui prépara sa commande et lui remit avec un vrai sourire. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas fait draguer. La blonde attrapa son plateau et alla prendre place à une table pas loin. Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle buvait son café tout en parlant au téléphone. Puis les deux phrases qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt, lui revinrent à la mémoire. Elle connaissait la recette de potage que Tenten leur avait fait avant les fêtes en prévision de l'hiver. À peine se disait-il ça, que la brune entra dans le café en boitant légèrement. Il cligna des paupières deux ou trois fois, puis regarda sa montre. Elle avait presque une heure d'avance.

- Tu es tombée du lit ou quoi ?

- J'avais peur d'arriver de manquer le bus et d'arriver en retard. Pour une fois qu'un bus est l'heure.

La brune traversa lentement derrière le comptoir et c'est seulement en se retournant vers la salle, qu'elle remarqua une coiffure familière.

- Temari ? marmonna la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son collègue, qui l'observait avec un sourcil d'haussé.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, sourit-elle en reportant son regard sur la cliente.

- Elle a prit ton potage en disant que c'était son préféré.

- Vraiment ? fit la brune en se retournant de nouveau vers lui.

À peine posait-elle les yeux sur son collègue, qu'elle les tournait vers la blonde, qui buvait tranquillement son café tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais lorsque la jeune femme à la table se retourna vers le comptoir, il n'y eut plus aucun doute pour Tenten. Encore moins, lorsque les yeux de la cliente s'ouvrirent en la voyant.

- Tenten ? pu lire celle-ci sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Cette dernière passa dans la section café et marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme. Toutes les deux se regardèrent un moment, avant de se prendre dans leurs bras en riant. Aucune des deux ne s'attendaient à se croiser ici, à Konoha.

- Tu es rentrée quand ? s'enquit la brune en s'éloignant de Temari.

- Il a deux semaines, sourit-t-elle en se rasseyant. Quelle coïncidence ! Je suis à Konoha pour une entrevue et toi ? Je croyais qu'après ton DEC en danse, tu aurais rejoint la grande compagnie de danse de Kiri.

- Gaara ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Parlé de quoi ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

Tenten s'adossa un peu plus contre son dossier de chaise en soupirant :

- J'ai effectivement été accepté dans la compagnie de Kiri, mais le soir même, j'ai eu accident.

- Vraiment ? Et maintenant tu fais quoi ?

- J'étudie en réadaptation physique à l'université de Konoha et je travaille ici à temps partiel. Sinon, t'as des nouvelles de Gaara ? Il est partie pour la Russie, une semaine avant mon réveille et on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis.

- Et bien, il est venu me rendre visite aux États-Unis avec Kankuro pour les fêtes. Il doit revenir au pays pour l'été si tout va bien. Pourquoi ? fit la blonde avec un air moqueur. Je croyais que c'était Kankuro qui t'intéressait.

La brune se mit soudainement à rougir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour ces deux collègues, qui l'épiaient discrètement. C'était qui ce mec ? ce demandaient-ils.

- Il est toujours à Suna ? se renseigna innocemment Tenten.

- Oui, il est assistant dans une grosse fabrique de jouet. Le « Akasuna » je crois. Mais si je lui demande, il pourrait venir faire un tour à Konoha, ajouta-t-elle avec une étoile de malice dans le regard.

- Rien à foutre, rétorqua la brune. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus le béguin pour ton frère ! se défendit-elle.

La blonde éclata d'un rire sonore à cette déclaration, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.

- C'est se que tu dis maintenant, mais il a changé ces cinq dernières années, poursuivi la blonde en se calmant. Même moi, je peux déclarer qu'il est devenu un très bel homme. Je suis sûre que tu retomberais en amour, si tu le revoyais.

- Tu dis ça, seulement parce que tu veux que je devienne ta belle-sœur.

- Ben quoi ? fit innocemment Temari. Je n'ai pas le droit de souhaiter te voir rejoindre notre famille ?

Son amie détourna la tête en laissant échapper un « tss » discret, qui fit sourire l'aînée des deux.

- Et si je voulais t'appeler petite sœur ? continua-t-elle. Je m'en fous que ce soit Kankuro ou Gaara, tant que c'est l'un de des deux.

- Je t'emmerde Temari Sabaku. Et toi, tes relations amoureuses ? Tu fais toujours peur aux hommes ?

- Et bien pour ta gouverne, j'ai fréquenté un bel américain ces dernières années. Mais l'amour à distance ce n'est pas mon truc, alors je l'ai laissé.

Devant cette dernière phrase, la brune hocha la tête parfaite d'accord sur ce point. De leurs côtés, les deux bruns se demandaient respectivement s'ils avaient à s'en faire avec les deux frères de la blonde. Particulièrement ce Kankuro, pour qui Tenten semblait avoir déjà eut des sentiments. Pour sa part, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désavantagé face à son ami, dont la cousine partageait son logement avec la brune et le vieux coup de cœur pour le frangin de la blonde n'améliorait pas les choses. De son côté, Neji n'était pas trop sûr de se qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de ce bel inconnu que Tenten connaissait déjà. Méfiance ou jalousie ? Et puis, pourquoi éprouverait-il ça ? La possibilité d'être amoureux de sa collègue lui semblait tellement improbable, qu'il l'carta rapidement, avant de se remettre au travail. Après tout, il lui restait encore une trentaine minutes, avant que la brune le remplace.

Oo0oO

Le soir, lorsqu'elle eut fermé avec Kiba, Tenten attendit deux minutes que Naruto arrive. En apprenant sa foulure, ce dernier lui avait proposé de passer la chercher en voiture. De toute façon, ils se rendaient à la même place. Durant le trajet, la brune le questionna sur sa sortie avec Sasuke la veille. Hinata lui avait confié, que son copain allait tenter de tirer les vers du nez à son meilleur ami, avant qu'elle ne parte chez son père vendredi soir. Le blond fut mal à l'aise. Oui il lui avait promit de découvrir pourquoi le brun agissait aussi bizarrement avec elle, mais maintenant qu'il savait la raison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas trahir son ami.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, menti-t-il. Il a quelques soucis à maison et vu sa fierté, il veut s'arranger seul. Ça doit tellement le travailler, poursuivi-t-il en riant, qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de son changement de comportement. Donnes-lui quelques jours et tout devrait être redevenu normal.

- Si tu le dis, soupira la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme fut soulagé qu'elle le croie aussi facilement, ou du moins, qu'elle n'insiste pas si ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, Tenten préférait le croire sans poser de question. S'il disait que tout redeviendrait normal bientôt, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les vraies raisons de ce changement. Tout le monde à le droit à son jardin secret et elle-même, elle cachait des choses que seuls ses amis de Kumo connaissaient, pour avoir été là quand c'était arrivé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Anniversaire**

C'était bientôt la fin du mois de février et tout ce passait bien au café et à l'école. Hinata avait révélé aux garçons, que ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire de Tenten et ceux-ci tentaient de lui organiser une fête surprise. Même Ebisu comptait contribuer, en leur laissant faire la fête au café. À certaines conditions bien sûr. Soit le ménage après et un remboursement, s'il y avait des bris. Et de son côté, la brune ne se doutait de rien.

Un vendredi soir, après avoir reçu un coup de fil de Lee, demanda aux trois garçons de passer chez lui. Sa copine se trouvait déjà avec lui, Lee devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Kiba était en chemin et Sasuke passerait dès la fermeture du café. Pour sa part, Neji arriverait plus tard, ayant une rencontre d'équipe pour un cours et vu qu'il ignorait à quelle heure ça finirait, il leur fit savoir, qu'ils pouvaient commencer sans lui. Pour les trois bruns, c'était une occasion en or de se rapprocher de leur collègue féminin.

- Alors, fit Lee lorsque Sasuke arriva. Où vous en êtes avec les préparatifs ?  
- J'ai un ami qui peu nous prêter son équipement de sono, mais il ne peut pas faire être là pour faire le DJ, annonça Naruto.  
- Il nous reste encore deux semaines, on devrait réussir à trouver d'ici là, déclara sa copine. Et vous ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux autres.  
- Choji va préparer le gâteau, répondit Kiba. C'est bien le chocolat son parfum préféré ? confirma-t-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça et elle demanda au Casanova du groupe, d'acheter les breuvages. Et pas que de l'alcool, cru-t-elle bon de préciser. Ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Puis Lee s'informa sur le nombre d'inviter à Naruto, qui sorti donc la liste d'inviter qu'il avait fait et commença à l'énumérer.

- Nous six, Shikamaru, Choji, Suigetsu, Tayuya et Shion.  
- Pourquoi Shion est invitée ? demanda Hinata.  
- Ben… Tenten semble bien s'entendre avec elle, s'expliqua le blond. Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ?  
- Je voulais juste savoir, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
- Oh, mais ne le prend pas mal, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Mais je ne le prends pas mal ! rétorqua la brunette. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si elle te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande.

Dans leur coin, les trois bruns roulèrent les yeux devant la petite dispute du couple. Pour la calmer, le blond posa ses lèvres sur son front, puis un autre plus tendre sur la bouche de sa dulcinée. Ce qui la rassurait toujours. Sasuke se racla la gorge pour les ramener à l'ordre et repris où ils en étaient.

- Et si on évitait de trop s'éloigner du sujet. Sinon Lee, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à vos amis de Kumo ?  
- Ah mais oui ! s'exclama ce dernier. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Karin sera facile à contacter et Juugo aussi. Pour Gaara se sera plus difficile, mais je vais essayer. Sinon Temari et Kankuro vont surement accepter toute suite. Très bonne idée l'ami ! ajouta-t-il en levant un pouce vers Sasuke.

Le meilleur ami de Tenten regarda sa montre et sursauta en voyant l'heure. Il devait partir toute suite, s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard chez lui. Il les salua rapidement et leur promit de les tenir au courant, pour son propre groupe d'amis. Le couple l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre du blond, pour ne pas bassiner à nouveau les deux bruns avec leur préoccupation d'amoureux. De son côté, Kiba avait tournée vers la fenêtre du salon, se remémorant l'idée de son collègue. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé ? ragea intérieurement le Casanova. S'il avait donné cette idée et que Tenten l'avait découvert, peut-être l'aurait-elle remercié d'un baisé, aima s'imaginer le jeune homme. Après tout, il y avait certain de ses amis de Kumo, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Toutefois, il sortit de sa rêverie, lorsqu'il senti un mouvement à sa gauche, au moment que Sasuke se leva. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il porta son regard sur son collègue, qui marchait vers la cuisine. Kiba le regarda se prendre un verre d'eau et regarder par la fenêtre de la porte arrière de l'appartement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'Inuzuka trouva étrange que son ami ait eu cette idée. Depuis quand le ténébreux voulait faire plaisir à la brune ? C'est à peine s'ils se parlaient. Sasuke ne la voyait pas en-dehors du travail, à la différence de Naruto ou Neji. Se pourrait-il que… Toujours aussi direct, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami, pour lui poser directement la question.

- Hey, Sasuke ! l'interpella le brun. Tu m'étonnes beaucoup ce soir.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tu sembles t'investir plus que d'habitude.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi évoquer une évidence, fait de moi, quelqu'un de plus investi, soupira Sasuke.  
- Moi je trouve que ça fait intéresser, répliqua Kiba avec un sourire narquois.

Le ténébreux le regarda les sourcils froncés, incertain d'avoir bien entendu, ou plutôt d'avoir comprit, l'insinuation de son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « intéressé » ?  
- Que tu sembles t'intéresser à Tenten. Plus qu'amicalement, cru-t-il bon de rajouter.  
- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? s'enquit Sasuke.  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser à elle.

Cette dernière réplique laissa un silence froid et tendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, qui se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. C'est le bruit de la porte arrière, qui sembla les ramener à la réalité et ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Neji entrer. À peine avait-il retiré ses souliers et son manteau, que Kiba l'apostrophait.

- Tien Neji, ça tombe bien que tu arrives.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, prit de cours par cette phrase.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il lentement.  
- Je me demandais, si toi aussi, tu avais un faible pour Tenten, demanda le Casanova sans détour.

L'Hyuuga ne pu retenir son étonnement à cette question.

- Pourquoi cette question ? fit-t-il avec méfiance.  
- Monsieur vient de découvrir, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être attiré par elle, répondit Sasuke en regardant Kiba.  
- Et j'ai même l'impression qu'on est trois à être intéressé, ajouta ce dernier sans lâcher le nouvel arrivant des yeux.  
- Si je me souviens bien, elle t'a rejeté avant les fêtes, sourit le ténébreux.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait m'arrêter, rétorqua l'Inuzuka. Pour une fois que je suis sérieux.

Sa dernière phrase laissa ses deux amis stupéfaits. Kiba Inuzuka, sérieux ? Effectivement, c'était une première. Mais ils ne purent continuer sur le sujet, car Naruto et Hinata revenaient dans le salon, prêt à poursuivre l'organisation de la fête surprise. Et le couple se demanda ce qui s'était passé, pour que l'ambiance soit aussi glaciale tout d'un coup.

Oo0oO

Durant la fin de semaine, avant ou après leurs heures de travail, les trois soupirants firent le tour des magasins, à la recherche du parfait cadeau de fête pour Tenten. Ayant beaucoup discuté avec elle, Kiba avait déjà une idée claire de se qu'il allait lui offrir. La brune s'était déjà plainte de ne pas trouver de t-shirt avec le logo du jeu « Mortal Kombat ». L'Inuzuka connaissait un ami qui travaillait dans une boutique d'impression et le brun lui emmena un chandail et une image personnalisée, créant ainsi un gilet unique avec le logo tant recherché. Au fond, il espérait gagner des points avec ça. Mais c'était sans compter ses deux rivaux.

Ne la connaissant pas plus qu'il faut, Sasuke demanda de l'aide à Naruto en dernier recourt. Ce dernier devait lui-même trouvé un présent pour son amie, alors il accepta d'accompagner son meilleur ami. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire le blond, c'était qu'elle avait des goûts très masculins en soit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles, qui préféraient une bonne partie de jeux vidéo à une virée au centre commercial. Tout comme elle n'était pas portée sur les films à l'eau de rose, les régimes ou les vêtements ajustés. Selon ces critères, les deux garçons visitèrent une boutique de sport, une librairie et une boutique de jeux de vidéo. Et ne sachant pas quels livres ou jeux qu'elle possédait déjà, il fut difficile de choisir quelque chose. Naruto fini par acheter le dernier album de « Rammstein », celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'acheter pour le moment. Le brun désespérait presque et regrettait de ne pas avoir plus discuté avec elle. C'est en passant devant une vitrine d'accessoire, qu'il remarqua un collier différent des autres. La chaîne était longue, en argent, et deux ailes d'oiseaux pendaient au bout, arrivant au nombril du mannequin en plastique. Lorsque Naruto le vit s'arrêter, il fut étonné de constater l'objet qui retenait l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, Tenten n'est pas très bijou, tenta le blond.  
- Mais celui-ci est plus simple que les autres, répondit-il tout simplement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et entra dans le magasin. Derrière le mannequin, une étagère contenait une grande variété de collier et après une recherche minutieuse, il trouva celui qui l'intéressait et alla à la caisse. Le brun resta froid devant les regards aguicheurs de la vendeuse et se dépêcha de ressortir, dès qu'il eut payé. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu Tenten porter des colliers, il avait l'impression qu'il lui plairait. Tout comme son ami dragueur, Sasuke espérait avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait pour sa collègue. Mais c'était oublier le dernier brun.

Après que Sasuke l'eut remplacé le dimanche après-midi, Neji accompagna sa cousine, pour eux aussi trouver leur cadeau pour la brune. Le jeune homme avait des avantages considérables sur les deux autres. De un, il avait Hinata, qui cohabitait avec Tenten. De deux, il l'a voyait régulièrement en-dehors des heures de travail, se croisant souvent dans la rue lorsqu'ils s'y rendaient. De trois, il l'avait caché chez lui, lorsque Kimimaro était débarqué en ville. Et de quatre, il connaissait une partie de son passé, que les autres ignoraient. Malgré toutes les discutions qu'ils avaient eu avec elle, Kiba ignorait encore l'accident de la brune et la déchirure qu'avait provoqué celui-ci, lorsqu'elle avait dû abandonner son rêve. Neji avait donc questionné sa cousine sur les livres de danse que possédait sa colocataire. Très peu au désespoir de Tenten, lui avait-elle répondu. Lee lui avait offert celui qu'il l'avait déjà vu lire, deux ans plus tôt et il n'était pas donné. Les livres sur l'histoire de la danse étaient dispendieux et le meilleur ami de la brune avait économisé pendant plus de six mois pour pouvoir lui offrir.

Les deux cousins avaient donc choisi de lui offrir à deux et ils ratissaient le rayon sur l'histoire de l'art, où on les avait envoyés. Des livres sur la danse, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup en magasin et le commander serait trop long et arriverait en retard. C'est donc méticuleusement, que Neji fouillait les deux tablettes du bas, pendant qu'Hinata faisait la même chose avec les deux du haut. La majorité s'adressait au débutant et le brun se doutait, que sa collègue les avait surement déjà lus pour un cours ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais en même temps, il ne s'y connaissait pas et lorsqu'il hésitait, il demandait l'avis de sa cousine. Au bout de quinze minutes, qui lui parurent interminable, il tomba sur un qui semblait intéressant. Si lui, un inculte dans ce domaine, trouvait ça intéressant… Il y avait de grosse chance, que ce soit vraiment le cas. La couverture le surpris un peu. En ton de gris, une femme complètement nue, se tenait dans une position de déséquilibre. Mais le titre, « Le corps et la danse », l'interpellait. Et à soixante-neuf et quatre-vingt-quinze dollars, ce ne devait pas être du n'importe quoi, qu'avait écrit ce Philippe Noisette. Il le montra donc à sa cousine, qui le prit pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Devant le prix, elle ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis.

- Soixante-dix dollars ? s'exclama à voix basse la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas donné ce livre.  
- À ce prix-là, il doit surement être bon, fit Neji. Non ?  
- Ben, pas toujours, murmura sa cousine. Si au-moins je pouvais en lire quelques lignes, pour m'en faire une idée, soupira-t-elle en voyant l'emballage plastique qui le recouvrait.  
- Ça nous revient à trente-cinq dollars chacun, calcula rapidement le jeune homme.  
- Je croyais qu'on s'était dit maximum vingt chacun.  
- En as-tu trouvé un plus intéressant ? rétorqua-t-il.

Devant la mine déconfite de la brune, il en conclu que non. Le choix était si restreint. Au final, Hinata abdiqua et ils allèrent payer, en espérant que le livre en valait vraiment la peine.

Oo0oO

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Tenten se posa toute sorte de question sur ses trois collègues. Déjà, l'ambiance était tendue, mais en plus, ils semblaient lui cacher quelque chose. De plus, Hinata et Naruto s'enfermaient de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas lui parler. Tout comme lorsqu'elle appelait son meilleur ami. Lee agissait bizarrement au téléphone. Il semblait deux fois plus occupé que d'habitude et quelque peu nerveux. Ce qu'elle résumait à : Il ne veut pas « cafter » en parlant trop. Bref, la brune avait hâte que tout redevienne comme avant, ayant peur que c'était elle qui créait toute cette tension. Si elle savait la véritable raison…

Oo0oO

Le fameux jour arriva enfin. Un peu avant vingt heures, tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivé de la fêtée, tout en terminant les derniers préparatifs. Hinata finissait d'accrocher les banderoles et les ballons, avec l'aide de Naruto, qui la surveillait pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Et les trois collègues de la brune s'étaient assis chacun dans un coin du café, n'arrivant toujours pas à se reparler calmement. De son côté, Tenten marchait d'un pas rapide vers son lieu de travail, après avoir reçu un appel de son patron. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas un piéton qui marchait dans sa direction et le percuta violemment.

- Oh, désolé, commença-t-elle en relevant la tête. Sai ? s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant.  
- Salut Tenten. Tu me sembles drôlement pressée, remarqua ce dernier.  
- Mon patron m'a appelé et j'ignore de quoi il veut me parler. Et ça m'inquiète, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ah oui ? Si tu veux, je t'accompagne, histoire de te détendre un peu.  
- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? s'enquit la jeune femme.  
- Non, je viens de finir mon épicerie, sourit Sai en montrant ses deux sacs de plastique.  
- Et bien… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien, sourit Tenten.

Durant les cinq minutes restant du trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Sai lui parla de l'exposition à laquelle il avait participé avant les fêtes et tous les bons commentaires qu'il avait reçu. Il lui promit aussi de repasser durant la semaine, pour passer lui donner un double de ses photos. Arrivée devant le café et remarquant les lumières éteinte, la brune sortie ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte. À peine l'ouvrait-elle, que les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et des « surprises » retentirent dans toute la bâtisse. Le cœur battant, Tenten laissa échapper un cri de peur, une main sur la poitrine. Tout comme le brun qui la suivait, qui ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça.

- Mon doux seigneur, je crois bien que je viens de faire une attaque, souffla la fêtée.  
- Si tu voyais la tête que tu as fait, rigola Temari en s'approchant de son amie.  
- Elle va pouvoir le voir, puisque je l'ai filmé, fit un roux à sa gauche.  
- Gaara ? s'exclama Tenten avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu revenais au pays que cet été ?  
- Quand Lee m'a écrit pour me parler de cette fête surprise, je me suis arrangé pour revenir plus tôt. Faut dire que pour une fois, il s'y est pris d'avance, ajouta-t-il en regardant le concerné.  
- Deux semaines pour être plus précis, fit un brun qui se tenait derrière la blonde à quatre couettes.  
- Oh mon dieux, Kankuro s'est bien toi ? souffla Tenten en lui donnant une accolade.  
- Oui je sais, je suis devenu extrêmement beau en cinq ans.  
- Et extrêmement vantard, répliqua Karin en les rejoignant en compagnie de Lee et d'un grand roux.  
- Karin, Lee, Juugo !  
- Et oui, toute la clique c'est réuni pour ta fête, sourit son meilleur ami.

Pendant que la jeune femme saluait tous ses vieux amis, ses nouveaux attendaient un peu plus loin, souriant devant cette scène. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux, ils se rapprochèrent pour lui souhaiter bonne fête. À tour de rôle, ils lui firent une accolade, mais rendu à son tour, Neji fut interrompu par un bruit de chute, causé par Suigetsu, qui venait de se rétamer sur le sol. Une rousse à lunette le regardait de haut avec un sourire moqueur. N'ayant plus l'attention de sa collègue, l'Hyuuga alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et regarda tout le monde en sirotant sa bouteille de bière. De son côté, Sasuke regardait la brune discuter avec tous ces amis masculins et songea à sa propre condition. Beaucoup plus de rivaux, que seulement Kiba et Neji. Les deux frères de Temari, ce Juugo et puis Sai, qu'elle semblait avoir elle-même invitée sur la route. Il était vraiment le seul a ne pas avoir de lien avec elle, en-dehors du travail. Pathétique, se disait-il. Même quand une fille l'intéressait, il ne passait pas plus de temps avec elle, pour apprendre à la connaître plus et vice versa. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, pour voir la jeune femme discuter avec sa grande amie blonde et plusieurs groupes qui discutaient entre eux. Voyant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il en profita pour s'éclipser par la porte arrière de la salle des employés, pour prendre un peu l'air.

Au comptoir, Tenten discutait joyeusement avec Temari, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil sa colocataire. Hinata semblait bouder, les bras croisés et surveillant son petit ami, qui discutait avec Shion. Au bout d'un moment, elle quitta son siège et passa devant Naruto en le bousculant, ce qui attirant son attention. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès de la blonde et poursuivi la brunette. La danseuse ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette petite crise de jalousie, ce qui interpella son amie, qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- Hinata fait la tête à Naruto, parce que Shion n'arrête pas de le draguer ouvertement devant elle. La pauvre, Naruto n'arrive pas à être méchant et dire à la blonde qu'il ne compte pas laisser sa copine pour elle. Mais comme je te disais, il y a trente secondes, l'ambiance au café a drôlement changé.  
- Pourtant, le café semble bien tourner.  
- Oui, vu de l'extérieur. Mais depuis quelques jours… Il y a une sorte de tension entre les gars et j'ignore ce qui en est la cause. De plus, est-ce que je dois leur en faire part ou bien, dois-je garder le silence ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'empirer la situation. Sauf que chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce où ils sont tous les trois, l'ambiance est si glaciale.  
- En as-tu parlé à ton patron ?  
- Non. Je me dis que je me trompe peut-être et que j'hallucine tout ça. J'espère juste que ce n'est qu'une passade et que tout va redevenir comme avant.  
- Je te le souhaite, acquiesça la blonde.

Poster prêt de l'entrée, Ebisu écoutait discrètement la conversation. Lui aussi avait remarqué cette soudaine animosité entre ses trois employés masculins. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé par le passé. Et la seule chose qui avait changé depuis, c'était l'arrivé de la brune. Ce qui lui déplaisait grandement, ne voulant pas la renvoyer, parce que les garçons n'arrivaient pas à faire abstraction de leurs sentiments au travail. Un peu plus loin, Hinata sema son petit ami, en rejoignant son cousin, qui continuait à boire dans son coin, sans adresser la parole à personne et regardant les passants par la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que ça va, Neji ?  
- Très bien et toi ? sourit-il en se retournant vers elle, l'ayant vu arriver grâce au reflet dans la vitre.  
- Ça pourrait aller, si Shion arrêtait de vouloir me voler Naruto, grogna la jeune femme en prenant place à ses côtés. Et lui qui ne veut pas mettre les points sur les « i » pour ne pas la blesser… Je n'en peux plus de ses excuses. Je veux qu'il ouvre les yeux et assume plus notre relation.  
- Je ne crois pas que ça ait un lien avec assumer ou non votre relation. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que Naruto est trop gentil pour la blesser volontairement. La preuve, il l'abandonne dès que tu t'éloignes de lui. Alors, fais lui confiance, mais surtout, ait confiance en toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.  
- Naruto est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux. Et bien que ça m'ait déplu au départ, il t'aime profondément. De plus, tu es la fille la plus attachante et exceptionnelle que je connaisse. Tu es bourrée de qualité, mais tu as tendance à te cacher. Ce qui est vraiment dommage. Il n'est peut-être pas le gars le plus intelligent de la ville, mais c'est le mec le plus gentil et attentionné, et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait de perdre. Tu signerais son arrêt de mort, si tu le laissais. Et je ne rigole pas. Alors, arrêtes de t'en faire, il ne te laissera pas pour une blonde aux yeux roses. Après tout, il a une préférence pour les petites brunes, qui rougissent au moindre compliment.  
- Merci Neji, sourit la jeune femme, touchée par tous ces compliments. Mais tu sais, ça s'applique à toi aussi.  
- De quoi tu parles ? se méfia le brun.  
- De Tenten. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regarde. Et toi aussi, tu as plein de qualité et tu devrais les lui montrer.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Neji. Tenten n'est qu'un collègue, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle.  
- Vraiment ? insista la brune avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Vraiment. Je crois bien que tu as besoin de lunettes, chère cousine.

Cette dernière ne fit aucun autre commentaire, mais ne se départi pas pour autant de son sourire.

Oo0oO

Ne supportant plus la chaleur de l'intérieur, Tenten s'éclipsa à l'extérieur par la porte arrière. Ce lui fait qu'elle tomba sur Sasuke, en train de fumer une cigarette et regardant le ciel. Cette vision lui semblait époustouflante, surement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le ténébreux descendit son regard vers sa collègue, qui le regardait avec un air étonné.

- Depuis quand tu fumes ?  
- Depuis quelques années, mais uniquement en cas de stress. Alors tu aimes la fête ?  
- Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Revoir Gaara, Kankuro et Juugo, que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux alors ?  
- Il commençait à faire chaud à l'intérieur, soupira-t-elle en se ventilisant le visage d'une main. Et toi, tu fais quoi dehors ?  
- Réfléchir, prendre l'air… Me griller une cigarette, ajouta-t-il en montrant le tube de nicotine. J'ai pris l'habitude de sortir à l'extérieur durant les fêtes et soirées, parce que sinon j'étouffe.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la jeune femme en prenant place contre le mur à ses côtés.  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, mon frère est carrément parfait et lorsque je l'accompagnant à des soirées, je me demande ce que je fais là, puisqu'on ne me remarque pratiquement pas. Et quand on me parle, ce n'est que pour me parler de lui et de combien il fait du bon travail. Alors je m'éclipse pour éviter de devenir cinglé.  
- Mais tu aimes ton grand frère ? s'inquiéta Tenten.  
- Je l'adore, avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est dur de vivre dans son ombre. Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça ? s'étonna-t-il après quelques secondes.

Un fou rire le prit, en réalisant ce qui se passait. Il se confiait sans réfléchir à la brune. Une grande première.

- Je sais de quoi tu parles, sourit Tenten, s'attirant le regard du brun. Mon frère aussi attirait le regard de tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi je suis allée en danse, à place de suivre les pas de mon père comme lui. Je voulais être seule dans mon domaine. Et c'est le premier à m'avoir encouragé.  
- Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère ?  
- Très… Jusqu'à son accident, confia-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, Sasuke comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avant les fêtes et il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle portait ces vêtements pour homme. Pourquoi elle portait les vêtements de son frère.

- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans et je l'ai très mal vécu.  
- Ce qui veut dire ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ce dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.  
- Que j'aie eu de mauvaises fréquentations que je regrette, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Voyant qu'elle ne contait pas en dire plus, le jeune homme garda le silence, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Malgré le léger malaise qui avait suivi cette réponse, l'ambiance redevint rapidement détendue, ce qui ravie Sasuke. Malheureusement, sa bonne étoile n'était pas avec lui ce soir, car ils entendirent la porte se rouvrit et une tête blonde sortir par l'entrebâillement.

- À vous êtes là, on vous cherche depuis un moment, on veut te donner tes cadeaux, annonça Temari.  
- D'accord, on arrive, sourit la brune.

Son acquiesça de la tête et les laissa seul.

- Merci pour le cadeau, sourit la jeune femme en se retournant vers son collègue.  
- Quel cadeau ? répéta Sasuke, complètement perdu. Je ne te l'ai toujours pas donné.  
- Cette discussion. Je suis contente qu'on ait discuté un peu plus, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du café.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'abandonna et retourna au chaud. Le brun resta sans voix devant la réplique de sa collègue. Contente d'avoir discuté avec lui ? se répéta-t-il sous le choc, avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il n'était peut-être pas si désavantagé finalement, se dit-il en retournant à l'intérieur rejoindre les autres, après avoir écrasé son mégot sur le sol. En entrant dans la salle du café, il vit tout le monde assis aux différentes tables et Tenten assise sur le comptoir, attendant qu'on lui donne le premier cadeau. Sasuke rejoignit son meilleur ami et ils purent commencer l'ouverture des présents. Lee fut le premier à se lever, en compagnie de Juugo et Karin. Leur amie plissa les paupières de curiosité devant l'enveloppe que le sportif lui tendait. Ils lui offraient un chèque ou quoi ? se demandait-elle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit en sorti deux billets, son expression devint estomaquée. Mais dans le bon sens terme.

- Des billets pour aller voir le dernier spectacle de la troupe Makiboshi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je croyais que tous les billets c'étaient vendu en moins d'une semaine.  
- J'avais prévu le coup d'avance et les avait réservé, sourit son meilleur ami.  
- Ensuite, on lui a payé notre part, quand il nous a parlé de cette fête, ajouta le roux.

La jeune femme descendit du comptoir et les prit à tour de rôle dans ses bras en leur donnant un baisé sur la joue.

- Avec qui comptes-tu y aller ? demanda la jeune femme à lunette.  
- Je ne sais pas, souffla la fêtée. Hinata, ça t'intéresse ? ajouta-t-elle en brandissant les billets vers sa colocataire.  
- De la danse ? Bien sûre que j'accepte, sourit cette dernière.

Ceci conclu, les trois Sabaku s'approchèrent d'elle, deux paquets cadeaux dans les mains. Temari fut la première à lui tendre et Tenten en sorti un pantalon original noir, avec diverses poches de rangement, de ganses inutiles et de chaînes décoratives, sur lequel y avait un logo en forme d'éventail à la hanche droite.

- Tu m'as fait un pantalon ? sourit la brune, impressionnée.  
- Le premier d'une longue série. Tu pourras t'en vanter plus tard, ajouta la styliste avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune serveuse la remercia d'une bise bien sonore et se retourna vers les deux cadets de la blonde. Le paquet était d'une taille moyenne et qui lui sembla assez lourd. Elle regarda donc ses deux amis avec méfiance. Ceux-ci avaient des sourires moqueurs et le roux filmait son amie, pour pouvoir capturer le moment de la découverte du cadeau. Une réaction assez…découragé, qui surpris ses amis de Konoha. La brune tenait entre ses mains, un panda sculpté dans une pièce de bois et peinte avec moult détaille.

- Non ! se plaignit Tenten en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ? soupira-t-elle piteusement  
- Et comment, j'ai osé proposer cette idée, sourit Kankuro.  
- Et tout est fait à la main, ajouta son frère. Sculpture par le grand frère et la peinture par moi, se vanta quelque peu Gaara.  
- Wow, tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, sourit la brunette.

Après leur avoir donné un câlin et une bise, se fut Tayuya et Shion qui lui apporta un sac cadeau fait en long. La danseuse éclata de rire, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sous le papier de soie. Après c'être calmer, elle sortit l'objet que le sac contenait, soit une bouteille de tequila.

- Tu semblais bien aimer, lorsqu'on est tous aller veiller avant les fêtes, sourit la rousse.  
- Alors on ne sait pas cassé la tête, termina la blonde.

Tenten recommença à rire et du déposer la bouteille sur le comptoir, pour ne pas l'échapper sur le sol par accident. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, Naruto se leva et lui emmena son petit cadeau, emballé dans du papier orange fluo. Avec un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage, il commença à agiter son présent au-dessus de la tête de son amie. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté et la jeune femme releva la tête et tenta d'attraper le paquet, que le blond s'amusa à tenir en hauteur, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. C'est seulement lorsque Kiba lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, qu'il se décida de lui donner en riant. Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce que cachait l'emballage, la fêtée sauta de joie, en découvrant l'album qu'elle voulait s'offrir depuis quelques jours. Et pour ne pas rendre plus jalouse sa colocataire, elle se contenta de lui faire une accolade. Le cinquième cadeau lui fut donné par Suigetsu et Shikamaru, qui portaient chacun un assez gros sac. Voulant qu'elle voie les deux en même temps, les garçons lui demandèrent de fermer les yeux et lorsque ce fut fait, ils sortirent deux peluches de leur sac. Un Mario pour le premier et un Luigi pour le brun. Au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, la danseuse resta sous le choc, devant la vision des deux jeunes hommes tenant des toutous de personnage de jeux vidéo. Elle leur fit la bise comme pour les autres et déposa ces nouveaux cadeaux sur le comptoir. Et se retourna vers Kiba, qui avait devancé les deux autres bruns. Dans un sac, la jeune femme trouva le tissu noir du t-shirt et resta bouche bée devant le logo qui se trouvait sur le devant.

- Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? s'exclama-t-elle en tenant le chandail contre sa poitrine et lui jetant un regard impressionné.  
- J'ai demandé à un ami de le faire, sourit le brun.  
- Le faire ?  
- Oui, mon ami Shino travaille dans une boutique d'imprimerie. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui apporter un gilet et une image, et il s'est occupé du reste.  
- Merci, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bars. Depuis le temps que je me cherche un gilet de « Mortal Kombat ».

L'Inuzuka flottait sur un petit nuage, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa collègue sur sa joue et il dut se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser plus passionnément. Mieux vaut y aller en douceur, se disait-il. C'est avec regret, qu'il se détacha d'elle, pour la laisser recevoir le cadeau de Sasuke, qui lui tendit une petite boîte. Sur le coup, la brune s'inquiéta. Une petite boîte ? Ce n'était quand même pas une bague ? se disait-elle. Tenten retint un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'elle vit le collier. Elle n'avait jamais été très porter sur les bijoux, les trouvant beaucoup trop encombrant, mais elle devait avouer que celui-ci était bien. Long, simple, avec deux ailes d'oiseau, qui lui rappelaient le sentiment de liberté qui l'habitait, lorsqu'elle dansait. Le taciturne avait du goût, pensa-t-elle.

- Merci, il est très joli.  
- De rien, sourit-il.

J'ai toute suite pensé à toi en le voyant, voulu-t-il ajouter. Mais ça faisait beaucoup trop fleur bleue et ce n'était pas son genre de dire des trucs pareils, alors il le garda pour lui et retourna s'asseoir près de Naruto. Hinata en profita pour se lever et d'attraper son cousin par le bras, pour l'obliger à la suivre. La jeune femme sortit de son grand sac à main noir, un cadeau rectangulaire, emballé dans du papier blanc et mauve. En le prenant dans ses mains, Tenten le soupesa, tenta de devenir ce que s'était. Elle regarda ensuite à tour de rôle les deux cousins, cherchant un indice dans leur yeux. Rien. Tous deux étaient complètement impassibles. L'emballage ne survécu pas longtemps, devenant plusieurs petits morceaux déchiquetés. Et en découvrant la couverture, la danseuse ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.

- Mon doux seigneur ! Ça dut vous coûter cher ?  
- On ne s'est pas ruiné si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, sourit sa colocataire.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on s'y est mis à deux, ajouta Neji, sur un ton neutre.

La brunette les serra tous les deux dans ses bras en les remerciant, sans oublier de leur faire la bise. Ce qui fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur du jeune homme. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les lumières se fermèrent d'un coup et tout le monde entama le traditionnel chant d'anniversaire. Étant encore devant elle, Neji lui attrapa les épaules et la retourna, pour qu'elle puisse voir Choji s'approcher avec un grand gâteau, sur lequel vingt-deux bougies éclairaient la pièce. Ebisu attendit que le chant soit terminé, avant de rallumer les lumières et permettre à son employée de les souffler. Tenten regarda un moment les flammes vaciller, à la recherche d'un souhait. Elle n'avait jamais eut ce genre de souhait ou de pensée avant, mais étrangement ce fut le seul qui lui vint. Son souhait bien en tête, la jeune femme souffla avec force, les éteignant presque du premier coup et manquait presque de souffle à la fin. Tout le monde l'applaudit et après avoir déposé le gâteau sur le comptoir, le cuisinier en herbe tendit un couteau à la fêtée, pour qu'elle serve les autres elle-même. La soirée se poursuivi ainsi sans problème visible. Car il y en avait bien un. Chaque garçon pensait avoir offert le cadeau parfait pour leur amie et maintenant, chacun avait eu des moments privilégiés avec elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Troubles**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire de la brune et l'ambiance au café n'avait pas vraiment changé. Au malheur de la jeune femme et de son patron. Tenten n'avait pas remarqué les regards soutenus de Kiba et de Sasuke, lorsqu'elle porta leur cadeau. Soit le même jour. L'un comme l'autre se voyait plus important et plus particulièrement le ténébreux, puisque leur collègue ne portait jamais de bijoux en temps normal. Et en ce samedi matin, elle arriva pour l'ouverture avec ses trois cadeaux vestimentaires. C'était la première fois, qu'elle portait le pantalon que son amie blonde lui avait offert et Sasuke commença à hésiter. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de préférence. Ce qui compliquait les choses. Par chance, du moins pour Sasuke, la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur semblait dissuader les gens de sortir et il y avait très peu de clients au café. Le jeune homme en profita pour discuter avec Tenten, chose que leur petit moment de confidence avait facilitée. Pour une fois que quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son frère. Malheureusement, le ténébreux ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser complètement aller, puisqu'il y avait le trio détestable assis à quelques tables. Ino, Kin, et plus particulièrement Sakura, n'arrêtaient pas de leur jeter des regards noirs. Et ça cassait l'ambiance. Tout comme l'arrivé de Sai et deux de ses amies. L'artiste laissa passer devant lui les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient, l'une rousse et l'autre aux cheveux bruns-violet, et il secoua son parapluie devant la porte.

- Hey Tenten ! Trois grands cafés bien chauds pour nous réchauffer, commanda le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Je vous fais ça toute suite, sourit la brune.

- Avec une brioche à la cannelle pour moi, ajouta la rousse.

- Et du sucre avec mon café, fit à son tour la seconde fille.

- Je croyais que tu arrêtais le sucre, Isaribi, soupira son amie.

- Demain. Je commencerai peut-être demain.

La rousse pencha la tête tout en appuyant une main sur son front. Ça ne semblait pas être la première fois, que son amie rebroussait cet « arrêt ».

- Depuis le temps, Sasame, tu devrais t'être habitué, sourit Sai. Elle ne tient aucune de ses résolutions.

- Même pas vrai ! s'offusqua Isaribi.

- Cites-en une, la provoqua son amie.

Un grand silence s'installa, pendant que la jeune fille cherchait, les yeux levés au plafond.

- Je suis allée gym ! trouva finalement la jeune femme.

- Tu n'y es allée que deux fois, lui fit remarquer Sai en tendant leurs commandes aux filles.

Isaribi garda le silence et se dirigea vers une table près de la baie vitrée. La rousse la suivit en riant doucement, pendant que le brun réglait la facture.

- Oh et je t'ai emmené les photos comme promis, fit-il en attrapant un portfolio dans son sac en bandoulière. Et je suis allé acheter un portfolio pour les y glisser, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant.

- J'aurai très bien pu les mettre dans des pochettes plastiques, déclara la jeune femme en riant.

- Si tu regardes bien, ce ne sont pas des huit et demi par onze, répliqua l'artiste. Et puis, prend-le comme ton cadeau de fête en retard.

Sans attendre une quelconque réparti, le jeune homme alla rejoindre ses deux camarades. N'ayant jamais vu les dites photos, Sasuke l'interrogea et vu le peu de clients, elle lui tendit la pochette pour qu'il puisse les regarder. Après tout, Neji et Kiba les avaient déjà vues. Sans compter tous ceux qui étaient allés à l'exposition. En les regardant, le brun eut un petit sourire pour les premières, le côté garçon manqué de la jeune femme étant bien présent. Mais en arrivant à celle du banc, il découvrit une femme plus sensuelle dans ses pauses, puis dans la robe noire. Les quatre dernières étaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ses préférées. Tenten dégageait une telle liberté dans son arabesque et celle sans son haut dégageait, au contraire, une grande souffrance. S'il devinait que la mort de son frère en était la source, Sasuke eut aussi l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Puis une lumière s'alluma. Les billets de ballet, le livre sur la danse, ces photos… La danse semblait importante et pourtant elle n'en parlait pratiquement jamais. En dehors du fait qu'il lui arrivait de se mettre à danser, pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage à la fermeture, ou bien qu'elle ait été plus souvent sur la piste de danse, lorsqu'ils étaient tous allés veiller… Cet art semblait avoir presque disparu.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas continué la danse ? osa-t-il demander.

- Je me suis blessée, répondit-elle après un moment de silence, soudainement plus renfermée.

À ce moment-là, Sasuke su qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les plats. La Tenten avec qu'il discutait depuis l'ouverture, venait de se refermer comme une huître.

Oo0oO

Une seconde semaine commença, et au malheur de Sasuke, Tenten semblait s'être quelque peu emmurée dans son mutisme en sa présence. Il décida donc d'en parler avec son meilleur ami. Peut-être en savait-il plus sur la brune, puisqu'elle habitait avec Hinata. Comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans un bistro, le mardi soir suivant.

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Sai était arrivé avec des photos, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais les voir. Voyant les photos d'elle en train de danser, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas continué la danse et elle m'a répondu sur un ton dur, qu'elle s'était blessée.

Le brun vit l'expression de son ami changer du tout pour le tout.

- Effectivement, tu as mis les pieds dans les plats, compatit le blond.

- Comment ça ?

- Hinata correspondait depuis déjà quelques années avec Tenten, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle et elle m'en a parlé à quelques reprises. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais dans une lettre, Tenten lui parlait de sa future audition et dans la suivant, elle annonçait qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a eu un accident et qu'elle s'est blessée au pied droit.

Sasuke garda le silence suite à cette révélation. Vu les circonstances, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se braque à ce souvenir cauchemardesque.

Oo0oO

Deux jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Kiba de se retrouver un peu seul avec Tenten. Ils travaillaient ensemble de neuf heures à midi, avant que la brune n'aille faire ces six heures de stage à l'hôpital. Une grosse journée en soit pour la demoiselle. Surtout que la veille, dès la fin de son cours, la jeune femme allait voir le spectacle de la troupe Makiboshi. Et malgré sa fatigue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler de long en large, à un Kiba qui n'y connaissait strictement rien et qui ne comprenait pas la moitié des termes qu'elle employait. Mais puisque sa collègue semblait avoir particulièrement envie d'en faire part à quelqu'un en l'absence d'Hinata, il l'écoutait sans rien dire. Bon d'accord, il faisait semblant d'écouter et la contemplait plus qu'autre chose. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet et il en était lui-même perturbé. Lui, l'homme à femme, celui qui se considère comme un Don Juan des temps moderne, voulait soudainement une relation sérieuse. Et no, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle préfère jouer aux jeux vidéo, plutôt que d'aller faire les magasins. Ni même parce qu'elle préférait parler voitures que vêtements. Et encore moins parce qu'elle arrivait à garder un corps de rêve sans se priver de nourriture et surtout de _fast food_. Non vraiment, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Ce n'était qu'un plus. Enfin, trois plus.

- Oh et tu aurais dû voir les portés, ils étaient…, continuait Tenten. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? s'arrêta-t-elle soudainement.

Grillé, pensa le brun en tentant de se rattraper.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain soir, c'était le tour de Neji d'aller la voir après la fermeture du café. En fait, il voulait proposer à sa cousine d'aller manger quelque part ensemble, ayant l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une décennie, mais la présence de Tenten ne lui dérangeait pas. Mais il n'était pas amoureux, malgré se que pouvait penser Kiba, Sasuke ou encore Hinata. La danseuse n'était qu'une bonne amie, rien de plus. Sur cette mentalité, il passa devant son bloc appartement et continua jusqu'à celui des deux brunes. Avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il remarqua au-travers de la vitre, sa collègue attrapant son courrier dans sa case postale. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Tenten se retourna et regarda le brun avec surprise.

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un peu direct et mal poli, ne pu s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer voir ma cousine ? rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Si, sauf qu'elle a encore décidé de rester dormir chez Naruto, acquiesça la brune.

- Aurait-elle oublié de m'avertir qu'elle emménageait avec lui ? ironisa Neji.

- Si c'était le cas, elle m'aurait aussi oublié, sourit la jeune femme. Mais non. Elle passe en coup de vent pour attraper un truc ou deux, et ensuite elle repart. Si ça n'avait pas été du spectacle mercredi soir, je pense que je l'aurais vu que deux heures dans toute la semaine.

Durant son court monologue, Tenten lui fit signe de la suivre. Discuter dans l'entrée du bloc, alors qu'elle était simplement vêtu d'une camisole, ça ne le faisait pas trop. Et de toute façon, au fond de lui, Neji était ravi de pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec elle. Mais non, il n'en était pas amoureux. En entrant dans l'appartement de la brune, le jeune homme perçu de la musique jouant dans le salon. Aux paroles, de l'allemand, il devina que c'était l'album que Naruto lui avait acheté.

- Tu te joins à moi ? demanda soudainement Tenten en montrant la table.

- Pardon ? fit son collègue en ne comprenant pas.

- J'allais me faire à manger, s'expliqua-t-elle. J'en fais pour deux ? répéta-t-elle.

- Si ça ne te déranges pas, je veux bien, accepta Neji en souriant.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit en sortant se dont elle avait besoin. Plat allant au four, sauce, fromage râpé et pâte à lasagne. Pendant qu'elle préparait le tout, Neji se promena. Il remarqua les deux peluches sur le divan, la sculpture de panda sur la table de salon juste à côté du livre de danse, ouvert au tier. Ce qui agrandi son sourire.

- Il est bon ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

- Le livre.

- Oui, il est pas mal. Du moins pour se que j'ai lu à date, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Dès que le plat fut placé dans le four, la brune attrapa une enveloppe plus épaisse que les autres et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un boîtier à DVD. Tenten le retourna dans tous les sens, puis l'ouvrit. Une feuille repliée en tomba. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et la lire. Son collègue vit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Neji.

La jeune femme tenta de se reprendre, mais n'y arrivant pas, elle se contenta de lui tendre la feuille, tout en se dirigeant vers la télévision. Neji prit la feuille et lu rapidement les quelques mots qui si trouvaient.

« Hey panda, amuses-toi à regarder se que j'ai filmé. Pour voir se que tu n'as pas vu, ou encore que tu ne te rappelles plus. Faut dire que tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois, tu as toute une descente et tu tiens toujours autant l'alcool. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens pas des dernières images. »

Le brun releva la tête et vit sa collègue revenir s'asseoir sur le divan en prenant Mario dans ses bras. Neji décida de l'imiter, déposa Luigi sur la table basse et prit place à ces côtés. La vidéo commença sur une image floue, puis tranquillement ils virent apparaître Gaara, qui se reculait. Il semblait avoir posé la caméra sur le comptoir du café, au vu de la perspective derrière lui.

« - Salut panda ! s'adressa-t-il à la caméra. J'espère que la surprise te fera plaisir. Lee m'a contacté il y a deux semaines, me demandant si je pouvais lui envoyer une vidéo pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais j'ai préféré revenir plus tôt au pays. Comme tu peux voir, je suis au '' Hot & Cold Café '', annonça-t-il en faisant un mouvement de bras circulaire, et tout le monde est en train de préparer la fête. Alors comme deuxième cadeau, poursuivit-il en reprenant sa caméra en mains, vu que je ne suis pas satisfait de ma collaboration avec mon frère, j'ai décidé de te faire une vidéo souvenir. Tu dois te souvenir que j'ai toujours aimé filmer et cette passion c'est accru durant mon voyage, continua le roux en se déplaçant dans le café. Commençons par ta fameuse colocataire, dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom, avoua-t-il en pointant l'objectif sur Hinata.

- C'est Hinata, fit cette dernière.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mille excuses. J'ai une limite de cinq noms par heures, blagua Gaara. »

Ce commentaire fit rire Tenten, l'ayant déjà entendu utiliser cette blague, quand il oubliait quelque chose qu'on venait de lui dire.

« - Alors, quelques mots pour notre chère panda ? enchaîna le roux.

- Panda ? répéta Naruto qui se trouvait près de sa copine. C'est quoi ce nom ?

- Son surnom. Avec sa coiffure, elle ressemble à un panda, sourit Gaara.

- Moi j'aurais plus dit _Mikey Moose_.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas connu à l'âge de dix ans. Elle avait encore le visage rond et dès qu'elle était contrariée, elle gonflait les joues, alors Kankuro a commencé à l'appeler comme ça. »

Dans le salon de l'appartement, la jeune femme en question se plaquait une main de chaque côté de la tête, en soupirant d'un air débité. Maintenant Neji comprenait son désespoir, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cadeau des deux frères.

« - Sinon, quelques mots pour notre fêtée ? reprit Gaara.

- De bien profiter de la fête et de s'amuser, sourit Hinata.

- De tellement s'amuser, que même l'abus d'alcool ne pourra l'effacer de sa mémoire, enchaîna Naruto.

Cette remarque fit rire sa petite amie, le caméraman et ceux qui les entouraient. Légèrement calmé, Gaara se dirigea vers un autre groupe, composé de quatre garçons et deux filles, qui terminait d'emballer les derniers cadeaux. Le roux salua son frère et sa sœur, puis ses trois amis, Juugo, Lee et Karin, et s'arrêta sur le dernier. Un brun à moitié endormi sur la table.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié, s'excusa le caméraman en riant.

- Appelle-le flemmard, ça lui ci à merveille, déclara la blonde.

- Oui, peut-être, concéda son petit frère. Mais sinon, je suis sûr que ça commence par un S.

- Et termine par un U, l'aida Juugo.

Le roux sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de s'exclamer soudainement : Shikamaru.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu as de la mémoire, le taquina Lee.

- Et toi, quand tu fais un effort, tu peux garder un secret, répliqua la rousse.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, gémit-il piteusement.

- Comme toujours, tu as semblé étrange, pour éviter de cafter, devina Juugo.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'arrive pas à mentir ! se défendit le sportif.

- On ne te demandait pas de mentir, mais plutôt d'éviter le sujet, rétorqua Kankuro.

Sur ces belles paroles, le caméraman se dirigea vers les cuisines, où il se trouvait que des têtes inconnues au roux. Une blonde et une rousse se trouvaient devant l'évier et l'avaient la vaisselle, pendant que deux bruns et un décoloré s'occupaient de l'essuyer et de la ranger, et que les deux derniers travaillaient sur le gâteau. En le voyant entrer, l'un des bruns à la vaisselle se détacha du lot et vint le rejoindre.

- Gaara, c'est ça ? demanda Kiba.

- Et toi, Kiba ? tenta le roux.

- Cool, tu t'en souviens, sourit le jeune homme.

- Quelques mots pour Tenten ? s'enquit Gaara en montrant la caméra.

- Saoules-toi pas trop ? essaya l'Inuzuka en se penchant vers l'appareil.

- Ce n'est pas avec la bouteille qu'elles ont acheté, que ça va réussir, ricana Suigetsu en faisant un mouvement tête vers les deux filles.

Derrière, on entendant vaguement Choji et Neji discuter, ou plutôt, le premier qui dirigeait son ami durant la décoration du gâteau. Ce qui fait, qu'ils ne portaient même pas attention à se qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Et toi, Sasuke ? Quelque chose à dire ? fit Kiba en se retournant vers son ami et collègue.

- De s'amuser ? Je suis sûr que l'autre crétin lui a déjà dit, soupira-t-il ensuite.

- L'autre crétin ? répéta le roux.

- Naruto, répondit Suigetsu.

- L'énergumène blond toujours collé à sa petite Hinata, ajouta Tayuya en riant.

Un petit '' pff '' fut perceptible du côté de la blonde et qui déclencha un soupir découragé chez son amie rousse. »

- Maintenant je comprends mieux Hinata, soupira Tenten. Shion est tout sauf discrète dans son dédain pour elle.

- Ce qui est réciproque, ajouta Neji et qui fit sourire sa collègue.

« L'image coupa et se rouvrit sur la porte du café, dont on pouvait voir le ciel obscurcit par la nuit au-travers de la vitre et la lumière d'éteignit brusquement. Le roux dut avoir mis sa caméra sur pause, puisqu'on vit soudainement la brune entrer et sursauter, lorsque les lumières éclairèrent de nouveau la salle.

- Mon doux seigneur, je crois bien que je viens de faire une attaque, souffla la fêtée.  
- Si tu voyais la tête que tu as fait, rigola Temari en s'approchant de son amie.  
- Elle va pouvoir le voir, puisque je l'ai filmé, fit un roux à sa gauche.  
- Gaara ? s'exclama Tenten avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu revenais au pays que cet été ?

L'image devint floue pendant que la brune lui faisait un câlin et le roux reporta la caméra sur la brune, qui venait de découvrir son frère aîné.

- Oh mon dieux, Kankuro s'est bien toi ? souffla Tenten en lui donnant une accolade.  
- Oui je sais, je suis devenu extrêmement beau en cinq ans.  
- Et extrêmement vantard, répliqua Karin en les rejoignant en compagnie de Lee et d'un grand roux.  
- Karin, Lee, Juugo !  
- Et oui, toute la clique c'est réuni pour ta fête, sourit son meilleur ami.

La brune sauta au cou de ses amis d'enfance en riant et Gaara coupa de nouveau sa caméra. L'image passa donc au moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Le caméraman se concentra sur la fêtée et Tenten eut honte de se voir, trouvant que ses expressions n'étaient pas toujours très avantageuses. Mais les dernières images, comme l'avait prédit Gaara dans son mémo, elle ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Et même Neji ne se souvenait pas de ça. Il eut entre autre Suigetsu et Karin s'échangeant de la salive. Chose pas si étonnante vu qu'ils avaient déjà commencé lors de la première visite de la rousse. Ce qui fut plus surprenant par contre, c'est Temari assisse sur Shikamaru et partageant un baisé des plus passionnés. Mais la véritable honte pour l'ancienne danseuse, ce fut de se voir sur une table en compagnie de Shion et Tayuya, se déhanchant de façon limite vulgaire. »

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Tenten. Je n'ai pas réellement dansé comme ça ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, compatit Neji. Mais cette vidéo est une preuve de la chose.

Avant de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la minuterie du fourneau sonna et la jeune femme se leva pour aller l'arrêter. Neji la suivit et pendant qu'elle sortait les assiettes et les ustensiles, il voulu retirer le papier aluminium du plat, mais sans mitaine, il se brûla légèrement. En laissant échapper un grognement de douleur, il s'attrapa la main droite et la plaqua sur son torse. Tenten s'approcha rapidement de lui et prit sa main pour regarder. Elle le tira vers l'évier et passa ses doigts sous le jet d'eau froide. Le jeune homme contracta la mâchoire pour éviter de gémir et garder une certaine fierté. Lorsqu'elle retira la main de sous le robinet, Tenten ramena la main de son collègue près de son visage et sans réfléchir souffla dessus. Ce qui perturba légèrement celui-ci. Bon d'accord, Kiba avait raison, la colocataire de sa cousine ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, soit un samedi soir après la fermeture, Ebisu avait demandé à ses trois employés masculins de revenir pour une discussion d'urgence. Et le fait qu'il ait insisté sur le mot urgent et que Tenten n'y soit pas, les bruns devinèrent un peu ce qui se passait. C'était mauvais. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois assis devant le bureau, Ebisu remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et les regarda à tour de rôle avec un regard dur.

- Bon, j'ai laissé faire ces dernières semaines en croyant que ça allait s'arranger. Mais là, ça suffisamment duré. Peu importe si qui se trame entre vous trois et Tenten, mais je veux que cela cesse. Je ne veux pas avoir à la renvoyer, parce que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler votre testostérone en sa présence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Chaque garçon déglutit devant les remarques de leur patron. Si lui il avait remarqué ce qui se passait entre ses employés, Tenten devait l'avoir ressenti. Et cela pouvait expliquer son attitude distante à certain moment. Du côté de Kiba, son affection pouvait passer inaperçu, puisqu'ils avaient plusieurs hobbies en commun. Pour ce qui était de Sasuke, s'était nettement moins subtile et il s'inquiétait que la brune ait compris ses sentiments et qu'elle l'évite pour cette raison. Et en ce qui concernait Neji… C'était difficile à dire. Ils s'entendaient de plus en plus et les silences entre eux n'étaient plus aussi gênants. Mais il n'avait rien fait de particulier pour y arriver. Il avait laissé les choses aller. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait caché chez lui lorsque son ex la harcelait. Les semaines à venir allaient devenir de plus en plus stressantes au travail, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas réussir à s'entendre pour Tenten ou à vouloir abandonner sa séduction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Appartements**

Un mois que sa fête était passée. Un mois que les gars étaient étranges. Un mois qu'Ebisu semblait surveiller ses employés masculins. Que se passait-il à la fin ! se demandait Tenten en écoutant vaguement son professeur un lundi matin. De plus, Hinata s'absentait de plus en plus et la future physiothérapeute commençait à se sentir seule dans cet appartement. Pendant la journée, elle contacta Temari, pour qu'elles puissent se voir et discuter que toutes les deux. Son amie d'enfance avait réussi à se trouver un petit un et demi le temps que l'été arrive et elle voulait lui parler de l'idée de s'en trouver un à deux. Elle appréciait Hinata, mais celle-ci avait besoin de retrouver son salon et son intimité. En sortant de l'université, Tenten aperçut son amie blonde appuyée contre une Mazda rouge, son cellulaire en mains, envoyant probablement divers messages textes. En l'apercevant, la styliste prit son amie dans ses bras et elles purent monter dans la voiture.

- On va où ? demanda la blonde. À ton café ?

- N'importe où sauf là, déclara Tenten. Le comportement étrange des gars n'a pas changé d'un poil, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de son amie. Ils essaient de le cacher, mais ils ne sont pas très bons pour jouer la comédie.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec eux ?

- Plus ou moins. Parfois je lance un commentaire du genre : « C'est moi ou il y a un froid dans l'air ? » Mais ils le nient. De plus, Hinata passe de moins en moins de temps à l'appartement et je dois penser à en trouver un à moi. Ou à deux ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Temari.

Son amie éclata de rire, mais ne refusa pas la proposition. Il fallait d'abord trouver un quatre et demi pas trop dispendieux et le plus proche possible de l'université. Les places de stationnement y étaient dispendieuses et on n'était jamais certain de réussir à en avoir un. Temari les amena dans café bistro près de son propre appartement et elles y prirent rapidement place après avoir attrapé un journal pour y regarder les petites annonces. Elles notèrent trois numéros de téléphone et les adresses, et la blonde passa un premier coup de fil pour organiser une visite. Tenten ignorait comment Hinata allait réagir à cette annonce. Elle l'adorait, mais la brune sentait que son amie avait besoin de retrouver son intimité avec son copain. Et elle ne réussit pas à lui en parler avant la fin de la semaine. Sa colocataire revenait pour récupérer quelque chose, lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille discutant au téléphone d'un appartement qu'elle comptait aller visiter le lendemain. C'est seulement en raccrochant, que l'ancienne danseuse vit Hinata dans la cuisine.

- Hinata ? Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

- À l'instant. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'appartement ?

- Je voulais t'en parler avant, mais tu n'es pas souvent là ces jours-ci, donc… Je crois que pour juillet, ce serait mieux que je m'en trouve un à moi. Ça fait déjà huit mois que je dors sur ton canapé et Temari s'en cherchait un plus gros, alors on a décidé de chercher un quatre et demi et on va en voir un premier demain.

- C'est vrai que je passe tout mon temps chez Naruto depuis plus d'un mois et je suis désolée si tu t'es sentie de trop ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te voir ou on s'organisera des soirées. Mais je crois qu'on a chacune besoin de plus d'intimité. Moi la première.

Hinata lui sourit, bien qu'elle soit triste de la voir quitter l'appartement dans moins de trois mois. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Oo0oO

En sortant de son cours le lendemain soir, Neji découvrit sa cousine qui l'attendait, un air déprimé sur le visage.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie. Tu sembles étrange.

- Oui, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputée avec Naruto, soupira le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je me demande seulement si je ne devrais pas emménager avec Naruto.

Neji s'arrêta d'un coup, la main sur la poignée de la porte, étonné par cette annonce.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que vous vouliez attendre encore un peu.

- Oui, mais je suis toujours chez lui et Tenten se cherche un autre appartement avec Temari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Elle me l'a annoncé hier. Elle doit justement être en train d'en visiter un.

Cette annonce déstabilisa Neji plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le simple fait qu'elle habite avec sa cousine, lui donnait toutes les excuses pour aller la voir. Mais si Tenten déménageait… Ce n'était surement pas en ne la voyant qu'au café, qu'il… Sans perdre son air impassible, il sortit de l'université avec Hinata, tentant de l'aider à prendre une décision sur la possibilité d'emménager avec Naruto.

Oo0oO

Il put en discuter avec sa collègue dès le lendemain, pendant qu'ils travaillaient de quinze à dix-neuf heures. Le brun attendait qu'il y ait moins de clients et qu'ils soient sur le point de fermer pour aborder le sujet. Tenten était en train de faire l'inventaire, quand il vint la rejoindre avec les assiettes à laver. Remarquant son air hésitant, la jeune femme comprit qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? l'invita-t-elle à parler.

- Peut-être bien. En fait, j'étais curieux. Hinata m'a dit que tu te cherchais un appartement.

- Ouin, le divan-lit est confortable, mais j'aimerais bien avoir une chambre moi.

- Hinata compte emménager avec Naruto, alors tu pourrais y rester, fit-il remarquer.

- Un trois et demi seule, c'est un peu cher pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai proposé à Temari, qui elle se trouve en ce moment dans un petit un et demi, de se trouver un quatre et demi à deux. Mais celui qu'on a visité hier était…

En disant cela, la jeune fille frissonna de dégoût.

- Il était si affreux ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu un appartement aussi sal.

- Tu n'es jamais allée chez Kiba et Suigetsu, quand Naruto habitait encore avec eux. Ils sont tous les trois très bordéliques.

- Peut-être, mais là, l'appartement était vide et crade.

Une grimace déforma le visage du jeune homme à l'image qui traversa son esprit. La brune hocha la tête devant son expression et attrapa le balai pour nettoyer le café.

- Temari a réussi à nous arranger une autre visite pour demain soir entre mes deux cours. De plus, il se trouve juste en face de l'université et il serait difficile de trouver plus proche.

- Et les blocs dans notre rue seraient trop loin ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a des quatre et demis ?

- Je peux me renseigner si tu veux, proposa Neji.

- Je veux bien, accepta la brune. Ce n'est pas trop loin de l'université et on est proche de l'arrêt de bus.

- Et il y a la possibilité d'avoir deux stationnements.

Oo0oO

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kiba de la questionner sur sa recherche d'appartement.

- Alors cette recherche, elle avance ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle. Hier, on est allées en visiter un devant l'université, mais malheureusement, il est réservé aux étudiants de l'école. Alors Temari n'a pas le droit d'y habiter. On va donc en visiter un troisième demain soir après mes cours et s'il n'est pas bien, on va chercher au niveau des cinq et demis et demander à Karin si elle veut habiter avec nous. De toute façon, elle compte venir s'installer à Konoha l'an prochain.

- Si ça te dit, il y en a quelques uns prêt du mien. Des quatre et demis, mais aussi des cinq et demis.

- C'est gentil, mais tu habites beaucoup trop loin de l'université et je ne veux pas avoir à acheter une place de parking ou une passe d'autobus.

Le brun haussa les épaules et il retourna prendre des commandes. Au-moins il avait essayé, se dit-il en souriant.

Oo0oO

C'est avec une mine découragé, que la jeune femme arriva au café samedi matin et ça interpella Sasuke, qui vint la voir pendant qu'elle remplissait les présentoirs à viennoiseries.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Temari et moi, on n'a pas réussit à trouver d'appartement, soupira-t-elle.

- Alors c'était donc vrai. Vous cherchez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne me dit pas que tu en connais un qui est à louer, fit Tenten en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Non, pas du tout. J'habite encore chez mes parents et avec mon frère, on se partage le sous-sol. Alors les appartements, je ne m'y connais pas du tout.

- C'est vachement dure de se trouver un appartement dans cette ville, se plaignit la jeune fille après avoir rit à son commentaire.

- Je crois que les cinq et demis sont moins populaire que les trois ou les quatre, déclara le brun.

- Sauf que maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve une troisième colocataire.

- Kiba disait que tu comptais le demander à Karin.

- Oui, il faut que je l'appelle pour lui proposer. J'attendais, puisqu'il nous en restait encore un à visiter.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit après la job. Appuyée contre le mur à la droite de la porte d'entrée, elle contacta son amie avant de rentrer chez elle. Karin mit un petit moment avant de répondre, mais Tenten patienta le temps qu'il lui fallu pour décrocher.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour répondre, fit-elle remarquer, lorsque son amie eut décroché.

- Désolée, mais j'étais en cours. Tu es chanceuse que le prof ait annoncé une pause, sinon tu aurais attendu encore longtemps.

- Désolée.

Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, les deux filles discutèrent un moment, puis Tenten aborda le sujet.

- Au fait Karin, est-ce que tu comptes toujours emménager à Konoha l'an prochain ?

- Oui et j'ai même trouvé un deux et demi pas loin de chez Suigetsu. Pourquoi ?

- En fait, Temari et moi, on s'en cherche un, mais on n'a pas trouvé de quatre et demi décent.

- Ben, si tu te cherches un troisième colocataire, Juugo m'a dit que Gaara s'en cherchait un lui aussi.

- Tu crois ? Je vais demander à Temari si elle en a envie alors. Ça va être étrange d'habiter avec un frère et une sœur, confia la brune en riant.

La rousse éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par Tenten, qui trouvait l'image plutôt amusante.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Temari refuserait, puisqu'elle veut vous caser tous les deux, ajouta Karin.

- Arrête, Gaara est juste un ami. Tout comme Lee et Juugo.

- Et Kankuro ? demanda la rousse sur un ton malicieux.

La brune resta sans voix devant la question de son amie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tenten ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait pour un garçon.

- Pour être franche, je l'ignore, soupira l'ancienne danseuse.

Avant de prendre le chemin pour chez elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers la vitre du café pour regarder Kiba et Neji qui travaillaient.

- Et je crois qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas que l'appartement que je vais chercher cet été, souffla-t-elle sur un ton absent avant de raccrocher.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, en ce dimanche après-midi de la mi-avril, Tenten demanda à Ebisu si elle pouvait lui parler un instant. Il accepta lorsqu'il y eut moins de client, pour que Sasuke ne soit pas débordé par le travail. Le gérant lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui et l'invita à prendre la parole.

- Ça va peut-être paraître étrange, mais je préfère avertir d'avance, commença-t-elle. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance est différente au café et… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression,, mais j'ai l'impression d'en être la cause.

- Tu as une solution ? demanda Ebisu en appréhendant sa réponse.

- J'ai commencé à chercher un autre emploi, confia la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Tenten tenta de garder la tête haute, le regard pénétrant de son patron. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes et il se disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette annonce. Après tout, la jeune femme n'était pas complètement stupide. Il aurait préféré ne pas ne venir jusque là, n'ayant pas envie de la voir quitter le café. Mais c'était son choix, alors il devait accepter.

- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, acquiesça son patron.

- Finalement, je crois que vous faisiez bien de n'engager que des garçons, sourit tristement Tenten.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Que voulait dire Tenten ? Puis il entendit son patron lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa recherche d'emploi et qu'il était prêt à lui écrire une lettre de recommandation pour l'aider. Avant que sa collègue ne le surprenne à écouter aux portes, le brun se dépêcha de retourner derrière le comptoir. Si elle quittait le café, ou pourrait-il la voir ? Il fit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'elle revint travailler, mais dans le fond, il se posait dix milles questions. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il quitta le café, Sasuke envoya un message à Kiba, puis à Neji, pour les prévenir de ce qu'il avait entendu. Si le deuxième mit un peu de temps à répondre, le premier l'appela même pas deux minutes après. Ils constataient tous les deux, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui cacher leur froid et Tenten l'avait probablement prit personnel, croyant qu'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Colocataires**

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Neji ne redonne des nouvelles à sa collègue pour un appart. Il avait contacté rapidement son propriétaire, mais celui-ci n'avait pu lui donner de réponse sur l'immédiat, n'ayant reçu toutes ses réponses de renouvellement. Chose qui désespérait les propriétaires de logement. Réponse en main, le brun se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa cousine pour l'annoncer à Tenten. Ce fut Hinata qui lui ouvrit et elle le fit entrer. Dans le salon, son amie se frappait la tête avec l'un de ses manuels, en grognant de découragement. Elle s'arrêta, quand sa colocataire se racla la gorge en riant. La brune tourna lentement la tête vers eux, son livre à quelques centimètres de son front.

- Hey, fit lentement Tenten, complètement gênée d'être surprise dans ce moment précis. Salut.

- Ça va ? demanda sa colocataire en se retenant de rire.

- Rien de grave, assura-t-elle en souriant. Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet.

Neji se contenta de lui tendre un bout de papier, sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone et deux adresses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Deux logements à louer et le numéro du propriétaire, répondit-il.

- Quel grandeur ?

- J'ai cru comprendre le premier était un cinq et demi et le deuxième est une maison aménagée. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était nouveau et qu'il y a plusieurs chambres. Au-moins quatre, je crois.

- Sauf que là, il faudrait trouver d'autres personnes, soupira Tenten. Gaara a déjà accepté, bien que l'idée d'habiter de nouveau avec sa sœur lui plaise plus ou moins.

- Une annonce et vous trouverez d'autres colocataires, suggéra Hinata.

- Habiter avec des inconnus ? répéta Neji en regardant sa cousine.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ils continuèrent d'en discuter pendant quelques minutes. Tenten allait en parler à Temari et Gaara, puis elle contacterait le propriétaire.

Oo0oO

La visite des deux logements dut attendre au samedi suivant, puisque Gaara ne pouvait pas se déplacer en semaine. Il y avait quand même un peu plus d'une heure de route à faire entre Kumo et Konoha. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord d'y aller pour seize heures, quand Tenten aurait terminé de travailler. Le trio rejoignit le propriétaire à la première adresse et ils purent visiter immédiatement. L'appartement ressemblait à celui d'Hinata avec deux chambres supplémentaires. Il n'était pas si mal, mais les chambres n'étaient pas particulièrement grandes et Temari avait besoin d'espace pour coudre, tout comme Gaara avec son matériel vidéo et informatique. Sauf que pour l'autre logement, il leur fallait trouver deux autres colocataires. La blonde proposa de quand même le visiter et tenter de trouver quelqu'un après. La maison était bien située, à seulement trois blocs de chez Neji et cinq d'Hinata. Elle avait deux étages et un sous-sol, deux salles de bain, une grande cuisine avec salle à manger, deux salons et cinq chambres. Et c'était sans compter la cours arrière privée et clôturée. Les trois amis remercièrent le propriétaire et lui demandèrent une semaine pour passer quelques coups de téléphone, parce que cette maison était parfaite.

- Si on prend le sous-sol toutes les deux, je vais pouvoir utiliser le salon en plus de ma chambre pour entreposer mon matériel, fit remarquer Temari en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

- Et la chambre du rez-de-chaussée a la bonne taille pour moi, ajouta Gaara.

- Alors les deux autres auraient le deuxième étage avec la grande salle de bain, comprit Tenten.

Ils prirent place dans la voiture du roux et celui-ci fit une dernière remarque.

- Et il y a de la place pour trois voitures.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et elles se mirent à chercher une connaissance qui comptait emménager à Konoha durant l'été. Tenten fut la première à recevoir une réponse favorable d'une fille qu'elle avait connue durant ses années en danse à Kumo. Puis ce fut au tour de la blonde, avec une connaissance des États-Unis qui venait explorer d'autres horizons à Konoha.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais partager le deuxième avec Karui, fit la brune, et toi le sous-sol avec…

- Moera Smith, termina Temari. Alors le sous-sol sera notre atelier de stylisme. En plus, son cher père est plein aux as, alors il va pouvoir nous financer, si on part une collection à deux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Votre père aussi est plein aux as, fit remarquer Tenten.

- Notre père et la mode ? ricana le roux.

- C'est limite s'il ne m'a pas déshonoré, ajouta la blonde.

La brune les rejoignit dans leur rire et elle les salua lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant chez elle et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une semaine pour aller signer le bail. Karui était libre de passer, mais Moera allait devoir le faire à distance via le fax, puisqu'elle n'allait pas prendre un avion pour une seule journée.

Oo0oO

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Tenten postula pour divers emploi à mi-temps. Restauration, vendeuse ou encore dans les dépanneurs. Elle donna son CV partout où elle avait un minimum d'expérience pour avoir plus de chance d'être prise. Elle eut deux entretiens, mais ne fut pas rappelée par la suite. Dans le fond, ses trois collègues étaient heureux, puisque si elle ne trouvait rien, elle allait rester. Mais la voir découragée les peinait et plus particulièrement Neji, qui avouons-le, était bien moins égoïste que ses amis sur ce plan-là.

Oo0oO

Le jour de la signature arriva rapidement et Tenten remplissait les présentoirs vides, quand une grande rousse à la peau sombre entra dans le café, des verres fumés noirs sur le nez.

- Je trouve que le look serveuse ne te va pas du tout, commenta-t-elle.

La brune se releva en sursaut et sourit en reconnaissant son amie dans ses habituels habits punk-rock haut en couleur.

- Karui ! s'exclama-t-elle en contournant le comptoir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Merci à toi pour la proposition, parce que seule, je n'y arrivais vraiment pas.

- Comment ça se fait que tu emménage à Konoha ? demanda Tenten en reprenant sa place derrière le comptoir. Je croyais que tu dansais avec la _Sunny Company_ de Suna.

- Je suis une danseuse de jazz et de hip hop, et le contemporain ne me satisfaisait plus autant. Mais il y a une troupe de danse urbaine qui m'a contacté il y a un mois, donc… Me voici !

Tenten sourit devant son excentricité et elles recommencèrent à parler malgré les clients. Karui se décalait quand quelqu'un entrait, puis revenait au comptoir lorsqu'il partait. Et lorsque Kiba vint pour la remplacer, la future physiothérapeute vit toute suite que son collègue semblait intéressé par son amie et elle en roula les yeux. Ça devait faire deux mois qu'il ne draguait plus toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Comme quoi les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissaient jamais complètement.

- Karui, voici Kiba. Kiba, voici Karui. On a étudié ensemble à Kumo et elle va habiter avec Temari, Gaara et moi.

- Enchantée, sourit la rousse.

- Moi de même, fit Kiba avec un ton doucereux. Ce ne serait pas un gilet du groupe Attack Attack ?

- Si. Tu connais ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que je connais. Tout comme je connais Lostprophets, Creed, Escape The Fate ou encore Bless The Fall.

- Punk, rock, métal, alternatif ?

- Tout le temps, sourit le jeune homme.

- Bon, nous il faut qu'on y aille, annonça Tenten.

- Je crois bien que je repasserai bientôt, sourit Karui en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

La brune leva les yeux au plafond, découragée de voir que le côté volage de Karui n'avait, lui non plus, disparu. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, sourit-elle en sortant du café et elles rejoignirent la voiture de Gaara, qui s'était garé juste en face. Dès que les présentations fut faites, le jeune homme mit le contact et ils prirent la direction de leur futur logement.

Oo0oO

Les semaines se poursuivirent ainsi, sans encombre et l'ambiance redevenant un peu plus tolérable pour la jeune femme. La seule différence était que Kiba posait toutes sortes de questions à Tenten sur Karui. Cela faisait un rival de moins pour Neji et Sasuke. Physiquement, la rousse était bien plus son genre, avait-il avoué. Chaque samedi soir, la danseuse passait le voir après ses répétitions avec les Black Ladies et le rapprochement était bien apparent.

Le mois de mai arrivait à sa fin, quand Sasuke percuta une jeune femme blonde dans la rue en se rendant au travail. Celle-ci semblait perdue et elle échappa sa carte de la ville, lorsqu'elle le bouscula.

- I'm sorry, s'excusa-t-elle.

- It's okay. Do you speak french ? demanda Sasuke.

- Très peu, avoua la jeune femme avec un fort accent. Hum… I search the _Black & White Atelier_.

- Oh, hum, réfléchit un instant le brun. You take the bus seventy-five east and you get off the bus on the Albert-Tessier Street.

- Oh, thank you ! Merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme le salua d'un signe de tête, puis elle traversa la rue vers l'arrêt de bus qu'elle devait prendre. Le brun fut un peu surpris par ce comportement. Habituellement, les filles le draguaient lorsqu'il leur adressait la parole, et ce, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient que des touristes. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sasuke fut surpris de voir Tenten entrer dans le café, puisqu'elle ne travaillait que le matin les vendredis.

- Salut Sasuke. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une bouteille d'eau avec un muffin aux bleuets ?

- Oui toute suite. Tu viens rejoindre quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il sous le coup de la curiosité.

- Oui, notre cinquième colocataire venait passer la semaine à Konoha, alors Temari en profite pour nous la présenter et lui faire visiter le coin.

Le brun lui servit sa commande et prit son argent. Il devait avouer être curieux de voir à quoi allait ressembler cette fille. Après Temari et Karui, il s'attendait à une fille tout aussi exubérante qu'elles. Il fut de nouveau prit de court, quand il vit l'amie de sa collègue entrer dans le café en compagnie de la blonde qu'il avait percuté un peu plus tôt. Cette fille anglophone était la fameuse connaissance de la styliste et qui allait vivre avec Tenten ? Dans cette jupe cigarette taille haute noire sur un chemisier blanc à manches courtes bouffantes et du haut de ses huit centimètres de talons noirs, elle avait tout de la femme d'affaire sophistiquée et de bonne famille. Les deux blondes prirent toute suite la direction de la table où se trouvait la brune. N'étant pas très loin du comptoir, Sasuke pouvait les entendre discuter sans trop de difficulté.

- Alors Tenten, je te présente Moera Smith. Moera, I introduce you Tenten Morino.

- Enchantée, sourit la brune.

- Moi de même, sourit Moera avec son accent américain. Je suis… Hum… Happy that you thing me for live with you.

La conversation se poursuivit et Temari traduisit lorsque la barrière linguistique devait trop grande pour l'américaine. Au bout d'un moment, Tenten fit signe au jeune homme de venir les voir.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en sortant son calepin.

- J'aimerais avoir un café avec du lait et du sucre, commanda Temari. And you, Moera ?

- Hum… Espresso, demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du petit carton de menu.

- Je reviens toute suite.

Lorsqu'il revint, Moera releva les yeux pour le remercier et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle le reconnut.

- Oh ! You are the men who help me this morning.

- Yes, sourit le brun. I'm Sasuke Uchiwa.

- And you are Tenten's friend ?

Le jeune home acquiesce de la tête et retourna vers le comptoir pour prendre la commande des nouveaux arrivants. Moera le suivit un instant des yeux, puis elle se retourna vers la brune.

- Uchiwa ? Uchiwa like _Uchiwa Corporation_ ?

- Maybe, fit Tenten. I don't know. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Why ?

- Uchiwa Corporation is a big cosmetic company. My dad believes working with us since of many years. But, why he works in this coffee shop ?

Tenten jeta un regard à son amie, à la recherche d'une traduction, puis elle se retourna vers Moera pour répondre.

- Je crois que c'est pour ne pas dépendre de ses parents et avoir une certaine indépendance.

Temari traduisit de nouveau et son amie styliste acquiesça, un air admiratif sur le visage.

- If I had try this same thing, maybe that my dad will have a better esteem of me, soupira la jeune femme sur un ton pensif.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, Sasuke l'entendit faire ce dernier commentaire et il la regarda autrement. Elle semblait venir d'une famille riche et elle aussi, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'attention de son père. Ce qui la rendait bien moins superficielle, que ce que ses vêtements pouvaient laisser entendre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Emménagement**

Le mois de juin passa rapidement et dès le trois juillet, le quintette de colocataires put se rendre dans leur nouvelle habitation pour nettoyer ce que les anciens locataires auraient pu négliger et repeindre certaines pièces où les couleurs laissaient à désirer. Tenten demanda congé le samedi et avec les autres, elle se rendit à la maison qu'ils louaient à huit heures le matin. Les planchers, les murs, les plafonds, les fenêtres et les placards y passèrent. Ils se répartirent les tâches entre rapidement. Gaara et Karui s'occupèrent des fenêtres à l'intérieur et seulement celles du premier étage pour l'extérieur. Temari et Moera s'attelèrent au nettoyage des placards, pendant que Tenten lavait les planchers, murs et plafonds des pièces où il n'y avait personne. Pour dîner, Hinata arriva en compagnie de Naruto pour leur emmener leur repas préparé par la jeune femme. Tous les sept, ils mangèrent assis à même le sol sur une couverture et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le couple resta les aider dans la peinture. Répartis dans les diverses pièces, ils réussiraient peut-être à terminer avant la tomber du soleil. Pendant que Naruto et Hinata s'occupaient du salon et ensuite ils iraient faire les deux salles de bain. Gaara et Tenten commencèrent la chambre du roux et ils feraient ensuite celles de l'étage. Les trois dernières filles s'occupèrent entièrement du sous-sol.

Un peu avant seize heures, Sasuke passa et leur proposa son aide. Étant un peu à l'étroit dans les chambres du sous-sol, Moera fut envoyée à l'étage pour faire la cuisine avec lui. Ce moment leur permit de discuter et d'apprendre à se connaître, ce qui fit sourire ses trois amis et Temari. Neji et Kiba vinrent aussi les rejoindre dès qu'ils eurent fermé le café. Et ils annoncèrent une nouvelle au passage.

- Ebisu augmente les heures d'ouverture de deux heures, annonça Kiba. On va ouvrir à huit heures et fermer à vingt heures dorénavant.

- Deux heures de plus ? s'exclama la brune. On n'y arrivera jamais à quatre.

- Justement, ajouta Neji, il veut engager deux autres employés.

Cette annonce fit réagir Gaara, qui justement, était à la recherche d'un emploi pour ne pas avoir à demander l'aide financière de son père. Puis Karui avoua avoir besoin d'un emploi à temps partiel, puisqu'avouons-le, la danse ne paye jamais beaucoup dans les premières années.

- Faudra que vous rencontriez Ebisu demain, fit remarquer Tenten.

- On doit tous s'y présenter demain à sept heures pour voir le nouvel horaire, annonça ensuite Neji. On aura droit à une journée de congé par semaine, ce qui est plutôt bien.

- Alors il va falloir attendre à lundi pour commencer à déménager les meubles ? demanda Temari.

- Mais non, déclara son frère. Commencez toutes les deux, ensuite Karui et moi on viendra vous rejoindre, et Tenten selon son horaire.

Ils se mirent d'accord là-dessus et Naruto proposa son aide pour les gros meubles, comme le canapé et les électroménagers. Moera était à l'origine du set de cuisine avec la table et les chaises, le fourneau et le réfrigérateur. Temari avait un divan-lit pour le sous-sol, un grille-pain et la vaisselle. Karui avait un canapé trois places et une télévision trente-deux pouces. Le père de Tenten leur envoyait deux fauteuils et un micro-onde. Puis Gaara réussit à quêter de l'argent à son père pour se procurer une laveuse et une sécheuse. Puis pour les chambres, chacun se débrouillerait. Ce serait une grosse journée de travail le lendemain.

Oo0oO

Dimanche sept heures du matin, toute l'équipe du Hot & Cold Café attendait à l'intérieur que leur patron arrive. Une plage horaire avait été affichée dans la salle des employés, sauf que les cases étaient vides. Chacun avait une couleur différente : bleu pour Sasuke, jaune pour Kiba, orange pour Neji et rose pour Tenten. Il y avait le rouge et le vert qui étaient toujours sans nom, et peut-être que ce serait Gaara et Karui. Ebisu arriva finalement et fut quelque peu surpris de voir deux nouvelles têtes parmi ses employés.

- Bon matin tout le monde, sourit-il. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant les deux roux.

- Gaara Sabaku, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main d'Ebisu.

- Karui Momoshi, l'imita la jeune femme.

- Quand on a dit que tu cherchais deux nouveaux serveurs, ils ont été intéressés, expliqua Kiba.

- Et bien… On va commencer par faire votre nouvel horaire et ensuite je vous rencontrerai, déclara Ebisu.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'horaire fut faite dans la perspective de six employés, avec seulement six heures de travail par jour. Pour cette journée, Neji et Kiba s'occuperaient de l'ouverture jusqu'à quatorze heures et Sasuke et Tenten reprendraient le relais jusqu'à la fermeture, mais dès la semaine suivante, se serait un tout autre horaire pour les dimanches. Ebisu avait répartit chaque journée en trois parties : l'ouverture de huit à quatorze heures, la mi-journée de onze à dix-sept heures et la fermeture de quatorze à vingt heures. Il y aurait toujours deux personnes sur le premier et le troisième chiffre, et une troisième personne viendrait les aider durant le second chiffre. Neji avait donc l'ouverture les dimanches et les vendredis, la fermeture les mardis et les mercredis, et la mi-journée les lundis et jeudis, ce qui lui laissait ses samedis de congé. Sasuke ouvrait les lundis, les jeudis et les samedis, fermait les mercredis et les vendredis, et il faisait la mi-journée les mardis, ce qui lui laissait ses dimanches de libre. Kiba faisait l'ouverture les mardis et les mercredis, la fermeture les lundis et les jeudis, et la mi-journée les dimanches et les samedis, ce qui lui laissait ses vendredis de congé. Et pour finir, Tenten hérita de l'ouverture les jeudis, la fermeture les dimanches, les mardis et les samedis, et la mi-journée les mercredis et les vendredis.

Pendant qu'Ebisu emmenait dans son bureau ses deux nouveaux candidats, Neji et Kiba allèrent se préparer à ouvrir, et Tenten annonça qu'elle irait commencer à déménager ses choses et qu'elle reviendrait pour quatorze heures. Sasuke proposa de l'accompagner pour passer le temps, ce qui rendit Neji un peu jaloux. Dès qu'il eut terminé avec les deux roux, Ebisu essaya Karui pendant deux heures de neuf à onze heures, puis se fut au tour de Gaara de quatorze à seize heures. Celui-ci en profita pour aller déposer quelques affaires dans sa chambre et il reviendrait compagnie de son amie. La journée se passa à merveille et dès qu'il avait terminé de tester l'un de ses candidats, Ebisu lui choisissait son horaire. Après avoir demandé deux jours de congé, la danseuse se retrouva avec trente heures, laissant les trente-six dernières à son colocataire comme les quatre autres. Elle allait donc ouvrir les dimanches et les mercredis, et fermer, les lundis, les vendredis et les samedis, ce qui lui laissait les mardis et les jeudis pour aller pratiquer toute la journée avec sa troupe de danse. De son côté, le frère de Temari ouvrirait les lundis, les mardis, les vendredis et les samedis, et fermerait les dimanches et les jeudis, ce qui lui laissait ses mercredis de libre. Quand ils fermèrent le café, Tenten et Sasuke rejoignirent tous les autres à leur nouvelle maison, où Hinata avait de nouveau préparé le repas pour nourrir tous ces jeunes travailleurs.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, ayant sa journée de congé, Tenten demanda à son père et à son meilleur ami de lui emmener ses meubles de chambres, les deux fauteuils et le micro-onde. Elle voulait pouvoir s'y installer le soir même et enfin laisser l'appartement à Hinata et Naruto. Fini les divan-lit, elle voulait sa propre chambre fermée. Ibiki les félicita pour leur choix, bien que parfois, ça pouvait devenir rapidement tendu à plusieurs colocataires.

- C'est petit, commenta celui-ci en déposant le sommier de son lit dans sa chambre.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace, déclara sa fille. Moera et Temari en ont bien plus besoin que moi, et la salle de bain de l'étage est la plus grosse et avec un grand bain, alors ça me plait.

- Ah les filles et leur bain plein de mousse, ricana Lee en ressortant de la pièce pour aller chercher autre chose.

Après une petite tape derrière la tête, ils redescendirent chercher le bureau d'ordinateur et sa commode. Avec un garde-robe, elle aurait suffisamment d'espace de rangement.

Le soir même, ils organisèrent une petite pendaison de crémaillère, où tous leurs amis passer la soirée avec eux. Lee dut malheureusement repartir en compagnie d'Ibiki et Juugo les appela pour leur souhaiter une bonne colocation. Tous les autres arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent en premier un peu avant dix-huit heures, suivit de près par Shikamaru et Choji, puis Tayuya et Shion. Un peu avant vingt heures, se fut autour de Suigetsu et Karin, et pour finir, Kiba et Karui arrivèrent après avoir fermé le café. Boissons et croustilles couvraient la table de la cuisine, et tous les seize assis autour, ils discutaient de chose et d'autre, puis Shion proposa un partie de vérité ou conséquence. Pratiquement tout le monde roula les yeux, sauf les deux rousses, Kiba et Suigetsu. Même Tayuya, la meilleure amie de la blonde, en soupira de lassitude. Comme si elle n'avait pas compris que celle-ci voulait seulement mettre encore plus de trouble dans le couple d'Hinata.

- Oh allez ! insista-t-elle. Kiba, vérité ou conséquence ?

- Conséquence.

- Hum, fais-nous une petite danse, annonça Shion après un moment de réflexion.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se leva pour commencer à danser comme un _gogo boy_. Certaines filles l'encouragèrent, mais Moera et Hinata se cachèrent les yeux, gênée par son déhanché un peu trop suggestif. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit sa place autour de la table et se tourna vers son colocataire.

- Suigetsu, vérité ou conséquence ? poursuivit-il.

- Vérité, mes jambes sont déjà occupée, sourit ce dernier en montrant Karin.

Il se prit un petit coup sur le torse de la part de celle-ci, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie du regroupement.

- Vous deux s'est sérieux ou ce n'est qu'un plan cul particulièrement sonore ? demanda sans détour le jeune homme.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit son colocataire. On ne fait pas tant de bruit.

- Dis ça aux cordes vocales de Karin alors, répliqua Kiba.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ben alors, il va falloir t'y habituer, parce que c'est sérieux, déclara Suigetsu.

- Non ! Tu arrêtes de « courailler » ? fit Naruto faussement étonné.

- Si señor. À ton tour, Tayuya. Vérité ou conséquence ?

- Avec toi ? Vérité.

Son commentaire fit rire tout le monde, surtout ceux qui connaissaient bien Suigetsu. Il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui donner une conséquence osée.

- Il est pour quand ton mariage avec Deidara ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Fais pas ta prude, on sait tous que vous vous fréquentez en cachette, sourit Suigetsu.

- Pas de mariage, soupira-t-elle. Choji, vérité ou conséquence ?

- Conséquence ? hésita-t-il en finissant sa bouchée de chip.

- Zut, je ne sais jamais quoi demander. Dix push-up, finit-elle par annoncer.

Le jeune homme reposa son verre et se leva en soupirant. Il était loin d'être très en forme et même dix c'était beaucoup pour lui, alors pour l'encourager, tout le monde compta. Choji se releva en s'essuyant le front à l'aide du dos de sa main, puis reprit sa place autour de la table.

- Hum, Gaara ?

- Vérité.

Le jeune pâtissier prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis il regarda rapidement Tenten et ses trois collègues bruns.

- Est-ce qu'il y a ou déjà eu quelque chose entre Tenten et toi ?

Si les amis proches des deux concernés éclatèrent de rire, ceux-ci devinrent rouges de gêne à cette question. Mais il y avait trois bruns qui étaient particulièrement intéressés par la réponse, bien que Kiba ait jeté son dévolu sur Karui.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez imaginez, mais on est juste amis. Rien de plus, insista le roux.

- Il n'y a que Temari, qui veut vraiment nous voir terminer ensemble, soupira Tenten.

- J'avoue, je suis coupable, fit la responsable.

- Justement la coupable. Vérité ou conséquence ?

- Conséquence.

- Embrasse Shikamaru, ordonna-t-il sans hésiter.

- Quoi ? s'exclama les deux concernés.

- Vengeance, sourit Gaara.

La blonde regarda son petit-frère avec un air scandalisé de peint sur le visage. Puis en soupirant, elle se leva et contourna la table pour faire sa conséquence. Temari agrippa le brun par le collet de son gilet et s'embrassa presque sauvagement. Elle se décolla de lui, la tête haute, et retourna s'asseoir sans un mot. Tout le monde se retint d'éclater de rire devant le visage surpris de Shikamaru, qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de « brutalité ». Il s'était même plutôt attendu à un baiser rapide, que tout le monde aurait déclaré de non-valide.

- Tenten, vérité ou conséquence ? enchaîna Temari.

- Hum, hésita la brune. Vérité ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ces jours-ci ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- De la simple curiosité.

Ses deux collègues bruns attendirent la réponse avec impatience. Après tout, ils ignoraient encore lequel de leur cadeau elle avait le plus aimé.

- Non, pas vraiment.

À cette réponse, Kiba se retint de rire, alors que ses deux collègues se prenaient en quelque sorte, une claque au visage. Finalement, leur cadeau respectif n'avait eu aucun effet sur ses sentiments, mais Karin savait que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Son amie était seulement un peu perdue.

- Hum, hésita Tenten en regardant tout le monde. Karui ?

- Conséquence.

- Et bien, sourit malicieusement son amie. Fais plaisir à Kiba et accorde-lui une petite danse privée.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même les deux concernés et Tenten se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne dis pas non, mais… Le genre qui se donne en public ou qui doit se donner en privée ? s'enquit la rousse.

- Moi, je suis ouvert aux deux, sourit Kiba en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Au final, Karin fit jouer une musique langoureuse sur son cellulaire et l'autre rousse se leva en roulant les hanches. Elle obligea le brun à faire reculer sa chaise et elle commença un semblant de danse contact. Ils furent plusieurs à l'encourager en sifflant et Kiba ne se gêna pas pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de la danseuse, un petit sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Quand on dit que les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent jamais complètement. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Karui retourna s'asseoir à sa place et le brun déclara qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- On verra plus tard, promit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tant que vous ne m'empêchez pas de dormir, demanda Tenten.

- Je ferai attention, lui promit sa voisine de chambre. Shion, à toi. Vérité ou conséquence ?

- Conséquence.

- Oula, Je n'ai pas la moindre aidé, soupira Karui.

- Fais-lui faire des push-up, elle n'a aucune force dans les bras, sourit Tayuya.

- Tayuya ! la reprit sa meilleure amie.

- Allez, vingt pompes, annonça la danseuse.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la blonde. Choji en a fait que dix lui.

- Je ne suis pas Tayuya. Vingt pompes et que ça saute !

La blonde s'exécuta en se plaignant et ils furent difficiles ces vingt push-up. Même avec les genoux au sol, on pouvait voir ses bras trembler sous l'effort. Elle s'effondra quelques secondes au sol dès qu'elle eut terminé, puis elle retourna à sa place en se repeignant. En jetant un regard vers Naruto et Hinata, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Hinata, vérité ou conséquence ?

- Vérité, fit la jeune fille après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Avoues que tu n'as pas confiance en Naruto, l'attaqua la blonde.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata, prise de court.

Un froid s'installa dans la pièce et plus personne n'osa parler.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi Naruto ne veut plus me parler, ajouta Shion.

- Ça suffit, Shion ! s'emporta Naruto. J'en ai marre de te répéter que je ne compte pas quitter Hinata.

Celle-ci se leva et le blond l'entraîna vers la sortie en s'excusant envers les autres. Tout le monde se regarda, attendant que quelqu'un ait le courage de prendre la parole.

- Je crois que nous on va rentrer, annonça Tayuya en se levant.

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de protester, la rousse lui agrippa le bras et la tira vers la sortie. Tranquillement, tous les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Seul Kiba resta, se faisant entrainer à l'étage par Karui. Tenten tourna la tête vers ses trois autres colocataires, un brin découragé.

- Tema, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, s'ils sont trop bruyants ?


End file.
